Kamen Rider Avelon
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: Set a year after Kiva. Tsubasa Yamagata is a half-breed who wants to be human, Shinya, his twin, also a half-breed wants to find a place called home. Both brothers are fated to fight each other to become the King of Reangel. Please Read and Review
1. Revive: Dark Angel

**Hello guys, this is my first fic, I decided to publish under the now cool (to me) , this story is set in the same world as Kiva, so don't be surprised about the enemies. Also the main character's rider form hopefully, might make an appearance (because of the whole OC rider thing and I submitted Avelon to him) be on DJ Diddy Dog DECADE FORM's Academy Kamen Rider, so don't think I stole from someone. Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, but this storyline and most of these characters that are appearing are owned by me. I have reviewed this chapter and to be fair, the beginning has lots of similarities to the first chapter of my Kamen Rider Divide, I don't really have that much of an imagination. Plus this set a year after the events in 2008 of Kiva**

**Kamen Rider Avelon**

**Episode 1: Revive: Dark Angel**

(Past- 9 years ago)

The flames of despair roared on a family's death as screams where heard loud through the sunrise. "Argh!!! Run…Shinya….Tsubasa…" screamed the woman to her two kids before falling to her death.

_______________________

(Present –Kuwashima City)

Screams where heard as the Polar Bear Fangire began its attack in downtown Kuwashima City (Yeah I know it is a unoriginal name). He attacked innocent bystanders with his sharp claw and his white colored flying fangs that when it came in contact with its human prey, the prey becomes transparent like glass.

Behind him were the bodies of many turned glass humans laying on the floor. Then the vampire-like monster took notice of a little girl crouched on the floor crying her heart out. He walked closer with a murderous intent, but before he could even reach the little girl, he was attacked by a white bird like being.

"Re-swan!" called out a teenage girl running from the shadows as the bird like being flew to her on command.

"_Bitten"_

The bird like thing then bites her left hand after she grabbed the bird with her right hand. With blue crystals joining to reveal a white rapier being held by the bitten left hand with a flute playing over it. She held out the sword and announced, "Henshin!" she then slides the bird like thing on the sword as a guard. Her body then started too crystallized in a light blue color before she thrust her arms sideways to cast the blue dust sized crystals aside to reveal her armor. Her armor had a black bodysuit, white armor with gold accents in the form of small bladed wings, her arm guards and leg guards are the same as the chest armor. Her helmet was white with silver mouth guard and white colored visors in the shape of wings and gold horns, her belt was white with a plain white buckle and it had four fueslots on the right side and a sheath to place her sword on the left. This warrior was known as Resha.

The Polar Bear Fangire stiffened when he saw the armor figure and brought up his Fangire broadsword. The mysterious warrior attacked in a style of fencing, blocking each attack that was thrown at her while simultaneously managing to jab the Fangire many times. This end when their blades were hold against each other.

The Fangire then turned the tables by jumping backwards, forcing the mysterious warrior to accidently fall forward because of the amount of force she used. This gave him enough time to send an upward slash towards her, forcing her into a back flipped. She landed painfully, struggling to get up.

The armored warrior then finally got up but had noticed the Fangire had disappeared, "Damn!" she cursed before she reverted back into her human form; she was wearing all black outfit and high heels, she looked like an angel, she had flawless long black hair and her eyes were pure white, "if only he was here…" she said.

_______________________

(The Next Day)

The next day, a young man who looked around 16 was sleeping on his desk in his classroom peacefully during lunch even though the students were loud in the classroom; his school uniform had a black blazer, a white shirt with the school tie which was black, white and blue stripes, his trousers were dark grey. His hair was black and was at shoulder length and his eyes were as dark as black.

His peaceful sleep did not last long as he was lightly pushed by a young girl who was the same age. This girl had the same school uniform, but she had a black and grey skirt that had thin blue lines going around it horizontal. Her long hair was black, and her eyes were a muddy brown color. She had a really cute face.

"Five more minutes," He moaned at the girl but she did it again. "I said five more minutes uncle!" He said now his voice was slightly raised and waved his arms.

However the girl took offence of the boy calling her his uncle. "UNCLE?!?! Tsubasa, kono baka!!" she snapped before she kicked the boy now known as Tsubasa off his chair.

Tsubasa landed on his butt on the classroom floor now fully awake. "Itte…what was that for?" he asked himself, before Rin took him to the school's rooftop and started talking.

"Tsubasa-kun, that is the fourth time you called me uncle, and each time it hurts, and really do you think I would look like him?" the girl said with her hand on her waist.

"Not really, I mean you look nothing like him but usually it would be Uncle Kato who wakes me up. Gomen Risa-chan." He explained before kneeling to apologize to Risa in a praying position hoping she would let this slide.

Risa's expression then changed and smiled, "Well, as long as you stop calling me Uncle, I guess I will forgive you, Tsubasa-kun," she said before she held out an obento towards Tsubasa as he got up. "Here, okaa-san made this for you again."

Tsubasa then took the obento and said, "Tell her 'thank you' for me. Even after these whole 8 years there is one thing I still don't know, why your mom is so nice to me?" he then looked at her.

Risa thought about the answer and also wondered why until she found the answer, "I told you, she likes you because of her sixth sense, and she always says 'My sixth sense is never wrong!'" Risa said in an old voice, but Tsubasa just looks at her. "What?" she noticed

"It is uncanny on how you really resemble her," he joked.

"Well, I guess so. So you want to come over and help me and Mr. Emitsu with the shop?" Risa asked.

"We'll see. Depends on what Uncle Kato has in stores for me today."

"Hey you guys done with you date?" a new voice was heard, both Tsubasa and Risa looked around to see a teenager around the same age as the two; he had a messy blond hair, and has cyan blue eyes. "I knew you guys would be here."

"Seki-kun!! Us? Date? No….you are mistaken, we're best friends, we were just hanging out!" They both exclaimed looking for a proper answer for their mutual friend.

"Come on, you two are always together, it is like trying to break a log to separate you two since the beginning of high school, wait, even before high school," Seki said happily.

"Well, we've been best friends since we were 8 years old; of course we would spend time together." Risa said with Tsubasa agreeing.

"But you guys are spending too much time together; people are already thinking you two are going out." Seki said.

"Ah, forget this," Tsubasa suddenly said, "What do you want?"

"What? I just want to hang out with my two favorite people." Seki answered.

"Fine" Both agreed.

_______________________

(After School)

Tsubasa arrive to his European manor home, where he lives with his Uncle Kato, who works as a carpenter, and his (Tsubasa) cousin Hikari Kato, who is adopted from birth but never knew about it.

"Hey Tsubasa, how was school?" Uncle Kato asked his nephew while making a chair, whereas Hikari is reading a magazine, they were in the uncle's workshop which was the garage.

"It was good until I got kick by Risa, for unknowingly calling her uncle while she was waking me up." He answered.

"Well, why were you sleeping in school in the first place?" Uncle Kato asked again.

"Well because he keeps on playing the piano in the living room until it is past 1.00 am," Hikari said still reading her magazine.

"Well I needed to practice for the school concert, I am helping Risa with her piece, so uncle, is there anything you need me to do today?" Tsubasa explained before he asked his uncle.

"Not that I can think of," Uncle Kato replied.

"Okay then, if you need me I will be practicing; if I am not there I will be helping out at Mr. Emitsu's," Tsubasa said as he left for his bedroom to place his school stuff and pick up his acoustic guitar, he played an original piece he made up. His bedroom was like a normal teenager's, green walls, a desk for his school books and music sheets, his bed was at the corner opposite the door with a window beside it, a closet for his clothes in front of his bed, his wall had pictures of his young self and times with his real family and his times with his best friend shared with posters of famous musician and composers of both modern and old, along with a violin shaped, bat house, inside it was a black and dark grey metallic bat with a green gem embedded on it's forehead, sleeping. You can tell Tsubasa works hard when it comes to music, as his dream was to be a composer.

The metallic bat woke up upon hearing the music, "Sounds better than last time, Tsubasa," the bat commented before it flew out its bat house to look at the notes with its yellow eyes, "I see you made improvements."

"Thanks Kirevat," he thanked the bat after he stopped playing upon hearing the bat's voice. "But next time comment after I finish, it is rude to talk when a performer is performing."

Then the door opened, revealing Uncle Kato with a sign of worry in his face, "Tsubasa, you have a guest, it's her." Tsubasa knew what he meant, he shooked his head while mouthing the word 'no' to his uncle before the same girl from last night's fight was at the door beside uncle, Tsubasa saw her but kept his emotions in control.

"Kato-san, I want to speak to Tsubasa alone, please," the girl requested, and Uncle Kato honored that request by leaving for his workshop. Tsubasa then placed his guitar on his bed and went to talk in the living room. The living room was a nice space to for anything; it had a comfy couch, three chairs that are surrounding the coffee table in front the couch. On the other side of the room was a television on a cabinet that can support the weight. Beside the couches, the chairs, and the television was an acoustic piano by the wall and the dinner table of four seats. "Hey Tsubasa-kun, it's been a while." The girl said smiling.

"Why are you here?" Tsubasa asked his visitor coldly, obviously not happy with her appearance.

"There is no need to be so rude. After all, I am your fiancé," his visitor said, Tsubasa just looked away after that last word, not wanting to be reminded of his destiny that he has heard about.

"Just leave, Yuka."

While their conversation was occurring, Yuka's partner, Re-swan is talking to Kirevat, "Hello Kirevat-bat the IIIV-san, it's been too long," Re-swan greeted Kirevat who was blushing.

"Oh come on, you can forget the honorifics for me, just call me Kirevat," Kirevat said still blushing, who obviously has his eyes on her.

Back to the main conversation, "Tsubasa-kun, become a Reangel," Yuka said, this caught Tsubasa by surprised. "Return to our race, and fulfill your destiny, become the King of Reangel. The Fangire are getting their way, and killing too many humans."

"Aren't you enough to protect humans? Surely a full-bred will do better than a half-breed like me." Tsubasa said, but Yuka wasn't satisfied.

"Tsubasa, how long are you going to be selfish? Why are you scared of your fate?" Yuka started her interrogation.

"Scared of my fate? I want to live as a human, if my dream goes against my fate then so be it," Tsubasa said now wanting to end the conversation, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going out." he turned and walked away

"Fine, I'll leave it to this for now, Tsubasa-kun. But remember this, for us there are no home to go to, we have to fight to find it," this paused Tsubasa, "I know you think this place is a home too you, but it never was, it is just a place you live in." Yuka ended.

_____________________

(Café Cultural)

The Café Cultural is a café owned by Mr. Emitsu who is a friend of both Tsubasa and Risa, Risa works there part time with Tsubasa helping out every now and then. The shop had at least 7 tables and 4 seats for each table, the counter was doubled as a place for singles and where the cashier was. Mr. Emitsu has white hair, and blue eyes with black horned-rimmed glasses and was in a Hawaiian shirt and in beige trousers.

Tsubasa arrived later than usual and was down when he was drinking his tea, Risa started to worry about him as Tsubasa was never this down during the time she's known him. "Tsubasa?" She asked worried after she sat down beside him, Tsubasa didn't hear as he was drowning in his thoughts after listening to the last thing Yuka told him. "Tsubasa?" Risa asked again finally able to break Tsubasa's chain of thoughts.

"Yeah?" Tsubasa asked.

"What's wrong Tsubasa? It is not like you to be this down. You know you can tell me," Risa tried to cheered her best friend up.

"Oh it's nothing," Tsubasa lied badly towards Risa, "I'm gonna take a walk for now." Tsubasa left for the door, Risa wanted to go after him but was stopped when Mr. Emitsu needed help.

"Risa, here the orders," Mr. Emitsu said as he handed her a tray that held two coffees and tea.

___________________

(Downtown, Parking lot)

The Polar Bear Fangire begins its attack in a parking lot on a couple, so far it has managed to murder the male with its life sucking fangs. But before the Vampiric being could kill the next one, he was struck again by Re-swan.

"Again!!" he said angered by this turn of events.

Yuka stood in front of the surviving girl and signaled her to run which the survivor complied to before Yuka turned to the Vampire. "Fangire, that's far enough. Re-swan!" Yuka commanded before Re-swan flew to her and bite her.

"_Bitten"_

The bite caused white tribal tattoo to form on her hand up to the face before blue crystals joined to reveal a white rapier being held by the bitten left hand with a flute playing over it. She held out the sword and announced, "Henshin!" Before she slid Re-swan into the sword as a guard. Her body then started too crystallized in a light blue color before she thrust her arms sideways to cast the blue dust sized crystals aside to reveal her armor.

"You again, I'm beginning to get pissed off by your interference!" The Polar Bear said as he brought up his Fangire broadsword to attack her with, but Resha brought up her rapier to block the attack before she hit him with the butt of her sword.

The Fangire is now in rage before he brutally attacks her again and again, Resha manage to block the first few attacks but she couldn't keep up with the chain of attacks until the Polar Bear Fangire kicked her off the building, down a few floors to the hard road. The Polar Bear Fangire jumped down in pursuit to continue his advantageous battle. Once he landed he continued to strike her five times while she was on the floor before the vampire being kicked her further away. Resha was now struggling to get up as she took out a white fuestle, once she got up she had no time to block the next attack as the Polar Bear Fangire struck her with a powerful blow that send her flying and reverted back to her human form as she landed, now unconscious.

The Polar Bear Fangire stood over Yuka as he was ready to deliver the finishing blow, "Well good bye weakling." The Fangire said before thrust his sword down. But before the sword connect to Yuka's head; the Fangire was stopped by what seems to be Tsubasa who happened to be passing by now holding the Fangire's arm. Tsubasa then kicked the Fangire away before the Fangire was attacked by Kirevat smashing into its head. "Who the hell are you, bastard?" The Fangire shouted at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa just looked at the Fangire before he commanded, "Kirevat!"

"Yosha! It's been a while Tsubasa! Let's beat him to a pulp!" Kirevat enthusiastically said as he flew to Tsubasa's hand.

"_Now Biting"_

With that, Kirevat bit Tsubasa's hand, which caused black and yellow tribal markings to form on his hand up to his face and black feathers gliding down around his waist to form a black belt on him now an eerie music being played, then he grab Kirevat and thrust him out before saying, "Henshin," with that he placed Kirevat upside down on the buckle. His body started too crystallized in a blue light before Tsubasa thrust the dust sized crystals away to reveal the dark armor underneath the light. His bodysuit was black all round, his chest armor was like Kiva's but instead of red, it was black, his shoulder was metallic with chains over it. His legs were like Kiva's right leg but there was two of it on both legs also having a heel claw on each leg, this was known as the Twin Catena. His gloves were padded and it was black in color and his arms had two dark grey veins going down to the wrist on each arm. And finally his helmet was black, with yellow slanted visors and black horns on it; his gem was placed on the forehead. Tsubasa was now known as Avelon, the future King of Reangels.

"You are…" the Fangire said in shock, but before he could finish his sentence he was kicked away by Avelon before he assumed his fighting stance. Polar Bear Fangire then took out his sword again and charged towards Avelon who stood there. Once the Fangire tried to attack Avelon, Avelon duck the flying blade attack and kicked the Fangire at the back. This made the Fangire angered and tried to savagely attack Avelon this time being able to him three times before Avelon blocked the next attack, and manage to steal the Fangire's broadsword in the process.

Avelon used the broadsword, and slashed at the Fangire continuously and he ended it with an uppercut slash, wanting to end the battle, Avelon took out a black fuestle and gave to Kirevat to play before taping Kirevat once.

"_Wake Up 1" _

With that, Avelon took a step forward and thrust his arms out to pull them together as the day turned into night with a new moon in the sky. Kirevat flew out, flying around Avelon's legs to break the chains to open the two part Hell's Gate which resemble one bat wings on each leg before Avelon jumped high into the sky to perform his dropped kick attack known as the New Moon Break. Once his attack collided with the Polar Bear Fangire, the Fangire flew and made a crater once he landed with the Avelon insignia formed in the crater. The fangire then crystallized in different colors before it shattered like glass.

Soon after Avelon reverted back to his human alter ego, Tsubasa and ran towards Yuka to check on her before he picked her up bridal style and brought her to his house.

____________________________

(At home)

Uncle Kato was surprised when he saw his nephew carrying his (Tsubasa) fiancé into his house, "Tsubasa, what going on?"

"Fangire attack, she was injured badly by the attack he gave." Tsubasa explained as he placed her on the comfortable couch. "Couldn't just bring her to the hospital, she's not human."

"Fine, I will see what I can do." The uncle agreed towards Tsubasa's unsaid request.

___________________________________________________________________

**Well what do you think? I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. I am putting character information so that you can understand slightly.**

**Tsubasa Yamagata: A half-breed human and Reangel who is destined to be the King of Reangels due to his bloodline. Dreams of becoming a composer.**

**Yuka Tensei: A full breed reangel who was chosen to become the next queen, has feelings for Tsubasa.**

**Risa Senjyu: Tsubasa's best friend since they were eight years old has an amazing singing voice.**

**Uncle Kato: Uncle Kato is Tsubasa's actual uncle from his mother's side; he took custody of Tsubasa after an accident that killed Tsubasa's mother. Once was a user of Ixa nine years before which is why he wasn't surprised upon hearing the word Fangire.**

**Shinya Yamagata: Although he doesn't appear in this chapter, he will appear in the next, either way, he is Tsubasa's older twin brother who was thought to be dead along with their mother. Has the ability to become Legion, after making a pact with Destravat.**

**Reangel: A Demon Race that has two tribes, Angels and Reapers. Angels are the one who protect humanity whereas Reapers do the opposite. Both Tsubasa and Yuka are in the Angel side, where as Shinya is currently neutral. Their king is chosen through bloodline but if they are two princes they must fight to the death. Tsubasa was thought to be the next king because Shinya was thought to be killed in an accident.**


	2. Brother: Disturbed Slumber

**Same like with the lastest chapter of Kamen Rider Divide, I won't be able to update as fast as I would like to due to me being in a boarding school, and as always thank you those who are reading this and Kamen Rider Divide. Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider as it is owned by Toei, but I do own most of these characters that are appearing. Guys, have a nice new school year, and work life and holidays!! And please review it, doesn't have to be nice as long as you gave your thoughts about it.**

**Kamen Rider Avelon**

**Episode 2: Brother: Disturbed Slumber**

"_Wake Up 1" _

With that, Avelon took a step forward and thrust his arms out to pull them together as the day turned into night with a new moon in the sky. Kirevat flew out, flying around Avelon's legs to break the chains to open the two part Hell's Gate before Avelon jumped high into the sky to perform his dropped kick attack known as the New Moon Break. Once his attack collided with the Polar Bear Fangire, the Fangire flew and made a crater once he landed with the Avelon insignia from in the crater. The fangire then crystallized in different colors before it shattered like glass.

_____________________

(At home)

Uncle Kato was surprised when he saw his nephew carrying his (Tsubasa) fiancé into his house, "Tsubasa, what going on?"

"Fangire attack, she was injured badly by the attack he gave." Tsubasa explained as he placed her on the comfortable couch. "Couldn't just bring her to the hospital, she's not human."

"Fine, I will see what I can do." The uncle agreed towards Tsubasa's unsaid request.

_____________________

(The Next Day- School)

Tsubasa was walking his way to school on his own thinking of the events that happened the day before, 'Why did I transform and save her? Could it be I'm subconsciously accepting my fate? Impossible!' he thought to himself as he was carrying his guitar to school. Suddenly Tsubasa hear a call from behind, he turned around to see what's behind him, only to see Seki running towards him.

"Tsubasa, what's wrong with you? I kept on calling your name out but you don't seem to hear me." Seki complained, but Tsubasa didn't listened. "Hey Tsubasa, are you spacing out again?" Seki complained again, and this time he finally got Tsubasa out of his own little world.

"What? Yeah! Sorry, not feeling good," Tsubasa tried to lie to Seki, but Seki seemed annoyed by Tsubasa. Tsubasa then noticed Risa walking on her own, Tsubasa then ran towards her, "Hey, Risa-chan!"

Risa didn't really noticed Tsubasa until she heard him call her. "Hey Tsubasa. You ready for practice?" She asked her best friend.

"Of course, but before that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I wasn't feeling well. So when do you want to practice?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Aww… How sweet. How about tonight at your house?"

"Those two are pretty dense about each other's feelings," Seki said to himself before he went towards Risa and messed up her hair, which resulted in her chasing Seki to the school gate with Tsubasa laughing and catching up to them.

_____________________

(Unknown)

Meanwhile, Kirevat was seen flapping his wings in a strange room holding what seems to be playing card in his mouth, the room had the feel of royalty in its atmosphere, there're torches on the walls, a fireplace opposite the door and huge windows in the sized of humans, there was a table in the middle covered with cards with two chairs surrounding it, occupied by two people. One of them had blue eyes and smoth black hair, he wore a suit and white gloves, he had a really calm expression on his face and he was drinking his tea, he seemed he was in his mid twenties. The other had white eyes and long black hair tied to a pony tail, he also wore a suit like his companion, but unlike his companion, it was messy, he had a wild but also an angered look, he also looked like a teenager. They were playing what seemed to be Old Maid, but the blue eyed one had finished playing, and the other two were close to finish.

"Sora-kun, let me teach you this kid, this is what we called a poker face," Kirevat's words were muffled because he was holding the cards with his mouth as he told the ponytailed one, who took offence at the bat calling him kid.

"I am not a kid; I am only 124 years old!" Sora snapped at the black bat before he turned to his companion, "Brother, what is this big-headed bat doing at the Castle again?"

"BIG-HEADED!?!?!? HEY! Respect your elders!" Kirevat shouted at Sora, "Plus Tsubasa-kun's at school and his uncle's is getting busier because Yuka-sama is badly injured and Uncle Kato is now spending his time trying to heal her."

"Well to tell you the truth, I am glad the young master is back in the war, the Reangels are in a losing fight against those damned Fangires," the blue eyed one said. "Hopefully he could turn the tables in our favor."

"But, I can't stand it, that little punk gets to actually fight instead of me! I want to get back at those life sucking idiots for what they did to our Celestian race," Sora said.

"Don't address our young prince like that, Sora. You're one to talk, you look as young as him," the blue eyed one said.

"Sorry, Kai-niisan," Sora replied but when he returned to the game, he noticed he lost the game. "Wait, what?" Sora said before… "NO!!!!!!!!!! When did you take my card, you damn bat wannabe?" He asked angrily at Kirevat who showed his tongue at Sora and then flew around happily, Sora tried to catch Kirevat but he failed in each attempt. "Damn you! I'll get back at you! You damned ba-," Sora was cut off as he was electrocuted as part of the punishments for losing game; I forgot to tell you it is actually Hell's Old Maid. The next thing Sora knew he was in a small cage, now having a cat like nose, ears and tail on his body, Sora then grabs the bars and shouted, "No! NOOOOO!!!! Meow."

Kirevat towards the now turned cat Sora. "Serves you right, neko-chan," Kirevat said as he showed his tongue again at Sora who then hissed back at Kirevat.

"Sora, I think we should not play that game again," Kai said scratching his head and smiling as he watched Kirevat taunting Sora.

______________________

(After School)

School ended for the day and everyone went back home, well except for Tsubasa and a couple of other people that are participating in the school concert which was tomorrow night. Tsubasa was in the music room, playing the piano for the said event. After he finished practicing, he left for dinner at home and to get ready to practice (again!!) with Risa. But as he was just about to leave the gates, he heard a loud scream coming from inside the main school building. Tsubasa without thinking ran through the entrance door of the building, to where the source of the scream. Once he was at the source, which was the school hallway, he found a girl staggering her way towards Tsubasa who knew the girl.

"He…he….help…." the girl said before she dropped to the floor. Tsubasa caught her in time before she painfully hit the floor.

"Hey Asami, Asami!" Tsubasa tried to shake the girl up but her skin became transparent and shattered like glass. Tsubasa now was kneeling at the remains of the girl, and then he knew, about the rumor of a monster attacking female students before this was true. He then stood up and looked around, knowing full well of the culprit. "Fangire, come out! I know you're here!" He then felt a presence as there were two orange/yellow flying fangs appearing behind him. The fangs crept closer towards Tsubasa, but before the two fangs could touch him, Tsubasa rolled out of the way and looked behind him. He saw an Antlion based Fangire walking towards him. "So you're the one that did this to Asami, right? Answer me!" but instead of an answer, the Fangire just laugh at before the vampiric being ran towards the half-breed. "Fine we do it your way! Kirevat!"

Kirevat who felt the Fangire's presence, managed to make in time to smash the Fangire in the head, stopping it in its track as he said, "Yosha! Lets cut this guy to pieces!"before flying towards Tsubasa. Then Tsubasa grabbed Kirevat by the right hand to open its teeth.

"_Now Biting"_

With that, Tsubasa pressed the teeth against his left hand. Resulting with black and yellow tribal markings to flow from his left arm to his face and black feathers gliding down around his waist to form a black belt on him, now an eerie music being played, then he thrust Kirevat out before saying, "Henshin," with that he perched Kirevat upside down on the buckle. His body started too crystallized in a blue light before Tsubasa thrust the dust sized crystals away to reveal the dark armor underneath with the gem and visor lighting up to complete the transformation.

Fangire kept on laughing before it launched itself towards Avelon, who bicycled kicked the Fangire as it jump towards him. Avelon then got up before the vampire-like being and ran towards it to send multiple punches at it before the monster grabbed the armored warrior and threw himself and Avelon out the window onto the ground. Both got up to deliver a punch to each other before the Antlion Fangire did an over head kick to Avelon's helmet. Avelon then reacted by punching the Fangire's stained glass head. Both attack sent both flying in opposite directions. Kirevat then flew off the buckle to attack the Fangire on its own before Avelon send a flying punch onto the Fangire and kicked it again and again before Avelon send a tornado kick to the head which sent to the ground.

The Fangire then stood up to fight Avelon again, restarting his attacks by spraying explosive powder to distract him. Avelon managed to dodge the first wave but he wasn't ready for the second wave. This gave the Fangire enough time to attack him with the Fangire sword. The fangire managed to land at least 4 blows before Avelon was able to block the 5th attack.

"I heard rumors about you; you're the one that has been attacking female students here at this school. Why?" Avelon asked as he held the Fangire's sword from touching his armor.

The Fangire laughed maniacally and said, "Why? Because they taste so good, to be able to taste such fine delicacies such as these fine ladies here. And now I'm going after that little cutie, Risa Senjyu." At that moment, Avelon felt like he wanted to break the Antlion head open like a watermelon as the Fangire laughed maniacally.

"Why tell me this? Surely you want a peaceful meal time?" Asked Avelon angered yet confused.

"Because this makes it more exciting, I will know whether I have earned my prey or not." The Fangire then broke the hold and said, "Good luck in trying to save that girl. You'll need it punk." soon after the Antlion Fangire disappeared from sight.

Avelon then turned back to his human persona before he ran to Risa's house in worry as the dusk became night. He knocked on the door once arriving at her house, breathing heavily, then the door opened.

"Tsubasa? Can we help you?" out came a woman who was in her mid-40s.

"Mrs. Senjyu, where's Risa?" Tsubasa asked.

"She left for your place ten minutes ago, what happened?" Mrs. Senjyu, but Tsubasa then ran towards his house hoping everything was okay.

___________________

(Kato Residense)

"Where is he?" Risa asked to no one but herself hoping she could have the answer, "It's not like him to be late."

"I know Tsubasa, he won't come late unless he had a pretty good reason," Uncle Kato holding a bucket of water as he tried to reassured Risa who now grew in worry before Uncle left for Yuka's resting room.

Hikari then sat up from the couch she was lying on, listening to her MP3 before she said, "I'm sure Niisan is on a date with some girl he just met."

This made Risa face red with anger, "WHAT?!?!?!"

"Sorry, I forgot your feelings towards him," Hikari cheekily told Risa. "Of course, why would he do that? He also has feelings for you too."

"Feelings? Are you on crack? We both are like brother and sister, we won't have feelings for each other. Plus he told me he wasn't ready for a girlfriend yet," Risa told Hikari who then heard the door bell.

"I'll get it," Hikari said before she opened the door, to see Tsubasa breathing heavily carrying his guitar. "Niisan, what happen to you? You looked like you just ran a marathon." Hikara stated.

Tsubasa then hold up on finger before he gained enough energy to speak, "I lost my sense of timing and ran to Risa's to pick her up, but I found out she was here, so I ran as fast as I could using a short cut I made. Where's Risa?" Then Risa was at the door, Tsubasa smiled happily, "Then lets begin."

_______________________

(Yuka's Room)

Meanwhile, Yuka, still unconscious, was lying with a wet towel over her head to try and cool her fever she attained, down. Uncle Kato looked at her with worry but when he heard Risa's singing and Tsubasa playing, his heart was given hope for this Reangel's recovey.

"I guess you got Tsubasa to fight again," Uncle Kato said to the unconscious girl, "Thank you."

"Umm, Kato-sama, will Yuka-sama be fine?" asked Re-swan who was by her master's side the whole time.

"Don't worry, Re-swan. She's the future queen, she's tougher than that." Uncle Kato reassured the white bird like being before Kirevat flew in, "Ah Kirevat! How was your trip?"

"It was okay, the castle was fun, I got one of them into a cage as a cat," Kirevat laughed at this.

"Well at least you had some fun," Uncle Kato commented smiling.

________________________

(Living Room)

Once finishing up, Risa decided to stay around for a while, seeing to her it's been awhile since she visited Tsubasa's house. Something about Tsubasa lately made her seemed really uneasy. "Hey, Tsubasa, lately you're been acting all weird," Risa told Tsubasa.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well lately you've been holding out on me," Risa said before a thought sprang up in her mind. "Is it a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Don't say things that are stupid. Don't you remember, we promised each other to tell each other just about everything," Tsubasa said, now there's irony in there, he's not gonna tell her anything about the Fangires and his bloodline. "Plus if I'm gonna have a girlfriend it wouldn't be soon, you know me, and if I had one, you're the first person I tell."

"Okay."

________________________

(Next Day at School)

Seki was walking to school alone first time. 'Maybe the two finally confessed and are not telling me about it,' he thought to himself as he went through the school gate. He then saw shards of glass on the ground with some students looking at it, wondering what happened. Seki then looked up to a broken window. 'Could it be…" Seki thought before he ran into the building to where the broken window was. Once he arrived he saw a group of students crowding beside the window looking at something else. Once he got through the thick wall of students, he saw a female school uniform layed there in a fashion of a dead body with glass shards with it on the school floor.

"Hey, do you think that rumor is true?" a female student asked to no one in particular.

"What? That monsters are attacking female students?" another asked.

"Yeah, I am getting scared, now I'm thinking it is not a rumor after all," the first one said.

Seki knew what this event meant as he said, "What are you talking about? It is just a rumor." Then a new voice was heard.

"Okay, okay, go back to your class, there's nothing to see here it's probably some kind of prank." A teacher said before he motioned the students back to their class.

Seki then thought to himself before he opened the door to his class, 'No doubt about it. It has to be them.'

________________________

(After School)

Risa walked home alone to get ready for the school concert, since Tsubasa knew she's the next target, he should be with her but he has an extra curricular activity to attend to, so instead he send Kirevat to look out for her.

Kirevat flew above her so he wouldn't be seen by Risa and noticed a man in punkish clothing walking behind her, "I wonder where that han-bun freak went? Who cares a meal is a meal," the punkish man said to himself before stained glass skin appeared on his body, he then changed into the Antlion Fangire. Risa didn't noticed as she was quite distanced from it as she turn to a corner, disappearing, then the Fangire tried to chase but was shot from behind. "Who did that!?" the Fangire shouted as he turn around.

Behind him was Seki who held a weird gun in his hand. "That's far enough, Fangire!" he said.

"Bastard, who are you?" the Antlion asked rhetorically.

"God has made a mistake, the mistake of letting you assholes live, I guess I'll rectify that," Seki said as he pointed the weird gun at the vampiric-being. The Fangire then charged at Seki as he shot it multiple times before he rolled out of the way when it got to close to him. He then attached a weird catridge and swung his gun around as a whip appeared from the barrel to attack the Fangire, who staggered back upon multiple impacts. But the Fangire then sprayed the explosive powder at Seki who managed to dodge. Seki wasn't prepared for a choked hold by the Fangire before it summoned its sword as Seki tried shooting it at point blank range, it didn't seemed to have any effect on it.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa arrived above the scene and noticed Seki is in troubled and why wondered why he was there but knew there was no time as he called out, "Kirevat!"

"Yosha! How about we send this creep to the underworld!" Kirevat said enthusiasticly again.

"_Now Biting"_

Kirevat then bit Tsubasa's arm as black feathers formed the belt and the tribal markings on Tsubasa's body appeared. "Henshin!" Tsubasa said before Kirevat flew to the buckle and perched itself upside down. Tsubasa was covered in blue light before he thrust his arms out to cast the dust sized crystals away, his gem and visor then light up. Avelon jumped down to punched the Fangire away, the said punched help freed Seki from death as Seki was on his butt holding his throat in pain before he saw his saviour, "What's that?" Seki thought.

The Fangire used his sword to combat against Avelon, but Avelon blocked the attacks with his arms and he dropped down to his back to flip the fangire over him to release the sword. Avelon then used the sword to beat the fangire merciless before the Fangire kicked him away to send an idle car towards him, Avelon then jumped over the car and did a mid-air kick toward the Fangire.

The Fangire then staggered back before Avelon slashed it again and again, before the Fangire sprayed it's powder again, Avelon dodge it like before but this time he backflipped and once he landed, he threw the sword at the Fangire through the exploding powders and stabbed the fangire square at the chest which send the Fangire flying to a more opened space. Avelon followed in pursuit with Seki tagging along. Once Avelon arrived, he then ran to the fangire to give a right hook, followed by a kick from the left leg, before he send the fangire upped in the air by an uppercut to give a side kick to make sure it flew away from. Once the Fangire landed, Avelon took out the Wake Up Fuestle to give to Kirevat before he tapped Kirevat's chin (?) twice.

"_Wake Up 2"_

On command, Avelon's heel claws grew longer, and Kirevat flew out to break the chains on his Twin Catenas as he brought his arms together. The day then turned into night with a crescent moon in the sky. Avelon jumped high and his shadowy figure was seen as he somersaulted down multiple times to deliver a mighty axe kick known as the Crescent Moon Break with his right leg, the force created upon impact forced the Fangire to the floor with a crater shaped in Avelon's insignia made. The Fangire's body then crystallized before Avelon brought his left leg up for another axe kick which shattered the Fangire.

"Wow," Seki said as he watched it all with his own two eyes before he took out a camera to take a picture of Avelon as he left.

_________________________

(Night Time- School Concert)

"Tsubasa, I'm nervous," Risa told her best friend.

"Don't be, after all we put so much work for this. Let's break a leg!" Tsubasa said before they went on stage, Tsubasa sat by the piano as his best friend took the microphone.

"This song goes out to all those in love," Risa exclaimed through the microphone before the piano played a melodious tune joined by Risa's beautiful singing voice soon after.

__________________________

(Unknown)

Meanwhile, in an unknown cave, some who looks exactly like Tsubasa save for the hair which was spiked up instead woke up from what seemed to be a long sleep. The Tsubasa look alike then looked around in fear wondering how he got here before he check himself, he was wearing a blue t-shirt, black trousers, and black sleeveless overcoat. He wondered where he got these clothes from before he said, "Where am I? How did I get here?" then his head ached painfully, "Argh my head!"

____________________________________________________________

**Well that was the second chapter, please again review it, and give me your thoughts about it so far. BTW the person who looked like Tsubasa was Shinya. okay now for some character profile.**

**Seki: Tsubasa and Risa's best friend, like Tsubasa he also holds a secret, he is part of the Aozora Organisation.**

**Kirevat: Kirevat-bat the fourth is part of the Kivat clan, he can be quite childish at times despite his age and enthuasiasticly says violent things before a battle commenced.**

**Re-swan: Re-swan the third is also part of the Kivat clan although she looks nothing like a bat. she is loyal towards Yuka and is the type who uses honorifics even when people told her to stop.**


	3. Truth: Secret Between Friends

**Yeah! I finished chapter 3, guys I am kinda putting Divide on hiatus, meaning I won't update as much as Avelon seeing I have more ideas for this fic. Disclaimer: I do not owned Kamen Rider, but I do own most of these characters that appear in this episode and throughout this fanfic.  
**

**Kamen Rider Avelon**

**Episode 3: Truth: Secret Between Friends**

Once Avelon arrived, he then ran to the fangire to give a right hook, followed by a kick from the left leg, before he send the fangire upped in the air by an uppercut to give a side kick to make sure it flew away from. Once the Fangire landed, Avelon took out the Wake Up Fuestle to give to Kirevat before he tapped Kirevat's chin (?) twice.

"_Wake Up 2"_

On command, Avelon's heel claws grew longer, and Kirevat flew out to break the chains on his Twin Catenas as he brought his arms together. The day then turned into night with a crescent moon in the sky. Avelon jumped high and his shadowy figure was seen as he somersaulted down multiple times to deliver a mighty axe kick known as the Crescent Moon Break with his right leg, the force created upon impact forced the Fangire to the floor with a crater shaped in Avelon's insignia made. The Fangire's body then crystallized before Avelon brought his left leg up for another axe kick which shattered the Fangire.

____________________________

(Unknown)

"Where am I? How did I get here?" the Tsubasa look alike said after he woke up before he held his head ached painfully, "Argh my head!" this young man then walked through the dead forest while trying to stand the nearly unbearable pain. This young man then found himself outside the forest on an empty road. "Just where am I?" he asked himself.

_____________________________

(School- the next day)

Tsubasa thought about what happened yesterday during the battle, he then remembered Seki was there fighting against the Fangire before he saved him. 'Why were you fighting a fangire, Seki?' Tsubasa thought to himself before a he realized, 'Could Seki be…? No way, Seki wouldn't hurt a fly,' he brushed off that accusation before he looked at Seki who was talking to a few people.

Risa on the other hand was embarrassed from all the comments she gained from last night's performance.

"Seriously Risa, you should join the choir, a voice like that…wow…" one of the students complimented her.

"Yeah, your voice is something angels would love," another one stated.

Risa was now all blushing as one of the students was staring at her with a suspicious intent and Tsubasa noticed it.

Tsubasa walked up to Risa to get a better look at this suspicious character that was in his class, "See I told you, you were a good singer, now everyone's complimenting you," he told Risa, who blush even more at that comment before Tsubasa eyed the other person.

___________________________

(Café Cultural)

Seiha Emitsu, the owner of the shop was now bored out his mind as he was cleaning the counter before the door opened, as he saw a familiar customer who seemed in his early twenties coming through the front door. This young man had blood red eyes, black hair with a multiple red streaks on it, he was wearing a white t-shirt, brown jacket and jeans, and he also had a well toned body. "Riku-kun, it's been a while! How's my favorite customer?" he said in surprised for he didn't expect to see his favorite customer after so long.

"Emitsu-san, it has been a while. So how's my sis doing?" Mr. Emitsu's favorite customer greeted now known as Riku.

Mr. Emitsu was surprised when he asked about his (Riku's) sister. "What do you mean? Didn't you see her first when you first arrived?" Mr. Emitsu asked.

"Nope," Riku exclaimed before he continued, "I thought it would be nice to see my favorite old friend, plus I needed some of your good coffee."

"Oh, fine then, she can see you when she comes to work today," Mr. Emitsu agreed before he asked, "So do you want your usual favorite?" Riku nodded in response before they started talking about Riku's travelling as made his favorite drink.

______________________________

(After School – Tsubasa)

Tsubasa got back to his European like manor where he lived with his uncle who was working at his workshop this time making a coffee table for a client. "Hey Tsubasa, so was school? I trust no trouble from Risa?" Uncle Kato asked his nephew.

"Don't worry uncle, she didn't do anything," Tsubasa reassured his uncle before he thought about yesterday's battle, "Hey uncle could you tell me once again about the Aozora Organization?"

This question caught Uncle Kato by surprised as he asked, "Why?"

"Well I was thinking about yesterday's battle, and I saw Seki fighting against the Fangire. It kinda got me curious," Tsubasa explained.

"Oh I see, so you think your friend is part of the organization," Uncle Kato thought for a bit before he said, "Fine, what do you need to know?"

_______________________________

(Seiha's house)

Seiha was in his room, on his phone calling someone as he was on his computer with it connected to his camera.

The phone on the other end kept on ringing until it was picked up by a familiar figure that was in his fifties training in the gym, sweating through all the training he did, "Hello? Seki?" the figure asked through the line.

"Hello? Shima-san? I got something that you might want to know, I am sending you the pictures through the email," Seki told him as he sends an email which holds the picture.

Shima then motioned someone to bring his laptop to see the pictures, once he opened his email; he saw a picture of Kamen Rider Avelon, "Kiva? No something different." He concluded before he told Seki, "Seki, I will ask the team to figure this one out, meanwhile you must capture this."

"Understood, Shima-san," Seki said before he hang up and looked at the picture, "Just what are you?" Seki said to himself.

Meanwhile, Shima took out a phone and called someone. When the person on the other line picked up, Shima said, "Hello, Kenta? I am reassigning you…"

_________________________________

(Shinya (Tsubasa's look alike))

The Tsubasa's look alike continued his walk to find the closest thing to civilization despite his painful headache, but he wasn't able to withstand the pain for long as he suddenly lost conscious with a family who were camping saw as they drove by.

The driver, the father got out the truck to check on the young man, "He's still a kid," the father commented before he looked at the young man's torn up clothing he gained along the way, "What happened to this kid?"

The son came out and suggested, "Dad, we need to bring him to the hospital." They soon drove off to the hospital.

__________________________________

(Risa in the park)

Walking alone in the park, Risa thought about her last's night's success, but as she was doing that, she barely took notice of a hooded person following her. Risa was thinking about her moment when she met Tsubasa all those years ago.

___________________________________

_(8 years ago)_

_The eight year old Risa was a popular girl in her class; she always was friendly and nice to other people, she always had a cheerful smile. But she always sees a small boy by himself playing in the sand pit alone whenever it was recess, before then she usually sees him with another boy in that said area months before that boy had to leave. So now the boy was alone, in class he was usually so quiet and shy, Risa tried to befriend him but he always avoided her and not just her, the teachers, and other students as well._

_One day at recess, she and her friends were playing a game of tag, but she felt a little uneasy when she saw the young boy, so she thought he could play with them, hopefully he wouldn't run away this time. "Hey you want to play? Don't be shy," she asked the young boy who looked at her surprised when he saw her hand in front of him._

_"Umm…umm…Sure," the boy hesitated before he took her hand and got up to her level._

_"My name is Risa Senjyu, nice to meet you," Risa told him with a smile the boy now blushed._

_"Tsu…Tsubasa Yamagata! Nice to meet you too," the boy now we know is the child Tsubasa bowed nervously, Risa then giggled._

_"You are funny, wanna be best friends?"Risa asked Tsubasa who shyly nodded before she pulled him over to play tag with the rest of the kids._

_____________________________________

(Present- Risa)

Risa's thoughts continued as she thought on how much Tsubasa has changed in those 8 years, from a lonely shy boy he was eight years ago to a more opened musical guy he was now. Her memories stopped rolling when she suddenly finally felt a weird feeling, she felt that she was being followed. Risa turned her head to look at her shadow, but there was nothing, so she continued walking until she felt it again, she turned around again and again she saw nothing. Risa now feels slightly paranoid before she started to run away.

___________________________________

(Café Cultural)

"…then I told her, that's no monster that's my dog!" Riku said before both Riku and Mr. Emitsu laughed out loud.

"No way, she really thought it was a monster? Sayuri-chan?" Mr. Emitsu who wiped an imaginary tear from his eye asked Riku who nodded in response. ",God that must be really embarrassing! Who woul-" Mr. Emitsu was cut off when he saw Risa running into the shop out of breath. "Risa? Are you okay? Looks like you met a ghost."

"Sis? You okay?" Riku asked out of concern, Risa didn't expect to hear that voice as she magically got her breathing back.

"Niisan? Riku-niisan?" Risa asked before she hugged her brother tightly, "It's really you! So how was Tokyo? Did you meet a cute girlfriend? Did you bring her here? I want to see her," She began her twenty questions as she broke the hug.

"Tokyo was great. But I didn't meet any girls. Plus, what going on? You seemed like someone was chasing you?" Riku asked again.

"Well-,"Risa was about to explain before the door opened behind her. Tsubasa was behind the door.

"Risa? What is going on? I saw you running to the Café so I came here. Why were you running?" Tsubasa asked Risa now concern before he the other customer. "Riku-san?" he asked and Riku nodded.

"Yo, kid, you treating my sister nicely?" he asked.

Tsubasa didn't want to answer that question, so he changed back the subject, "Either way, why were you running?" Tsubasa turned to Risa.

"Well, I was walking in the park but I felt someone following me but when I look around no one, I felt paranoid so I ran," Risa explained.

Tsubasa then had one person in mind, that kid from school who was staring at Risa. Of course where's the proof? So Tsubasa suggested, "Risa, I have an idea, how about I watch out for you? I'll be quite distance but I'll look out for you and see any suspicious person, then I'll go confront them?"

Risa of course didn't like the idea because who knows what this person could be, a thug, a serial killer etc. "No way, I don't want you to get hurt!" she protested.

"Aww," both and Riku exclaimed, Risa and Tsubasa then blushed.

She then gave a little thought about it before she said, "Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"Of course I will, since when was I not careful…" Tsubasa said walking away before he tripped over and fell to the floor.

_____________________________

(Underground Parking)

After that, the next day Risa went to her singing lesson with Tsubasa this time shadowing her this time. "Would this really work?"

After class, she went to the parking lot, she walked carefully before she stopped in her track when she saw a boy in front of her (the same boy who eyed her yesterday and the same boy who Tsubasa suspected). "Shojo-kun, can I help you?" Risa said recognizing the boy.

"Hey Risa, I just want one favor," Shojo said to her.

"What?"

"How about you'll be my bride?" Shojo asked before stained glass skin appeared on his body, in response Risa stepped back in fear. Tsubasa noticed Shojo's stained glass body before he ran towards Risa and place her behind him. "Out of my way, bastard!" Shojo said before he turned to the Cheetah Fangire.

"Risa, listen to me, I need you run," Tsubasa told Risa.

"But…" Risa could find the right word to say as she was terrified at the sight of a monster in front of her.

"HURRY!!" Tsubasa said before he pushed her away before he was man-handled by the Cheetah Fangire. Risa then just stood there scared as she saw her friend being choked to death. Tsubasa looked at her before he thought, 'I have no choice, if this continues we're both as good as dead.' "Kirevat!" he shouted.

Then Kirevat started flew towards them and smack the fangire at the chest which caused the fangire to let go of Tsubasa who looked at Risa. "Yosha! Let's-" Kirevat stopped when he saw Risa, "What's she doing here?" he asked Tsubasa.

"No time, let's go!!" He said before Kirevat bit his arm.

_"Now Bitting"_

Upon reaction, the Avelt belt was formed from on his body and tribal markings started to appear on him. Risa stared at Tsubasa at shocked.

"Tsubasa?" Risa asked to no one.

Tsubasa looked at her and said, "Sorry." Risa didn't understand why he said it. And then Tsubasa turned back to the Fangire, "Henshin!" he shouted then Kirevat perched itself upside down on his buckle. Tsubasa's body then glow a bright light which blinded Risa before Tsubasa thrust his arms out to cast the dust-sized crystals away. Risa eyes became wide when she saw the dark armored warrior standing in place of Tsubasa.

Avelon kicked the proceeded to kick the cheetah fangire away before he carried Risa bridal style and placed her further from the fight, "Tsubasa-kun, you're…" she can't find the right word.

Avelon stopped her and said, "I'll explain later, right now stay here." Avelon left to battle the Fangire.

The Cheetah Fangires grew his claws to fight Avelon, "Kisama, to think you are the next King of Reangel, if I defeat you now I'll be sure to become part of the Checkmate Four." The Cheetah said before it ran towards Avelon. Avelon reacted by running at the Vampire monster and blocked the first attack and punched the monster. Avelon followed by kicking it at the ribs and threw multiple punches before he flipped the monster over andlanded an axe kick with one of his two heel claw. The fangire then broke the hold and tried to get up and kick Avelon but Avelon back rolled and kick the fangire away, sending it to some boxes.

"Kisama!!" the Fangire shouted as Avelon proceeded to do a flying punch but before the attack connected, the Cheetah Fangire moved at supersonic (exaggerated) speed and stopped behind Avelon. Avelon noticed him and tried to attack again with a side kick but the fangire dodge it again. Avelon tried again and again until the Fangire went on the offensive and struck Avelon with its sharp claws multiple times before it did an upward strike that send Avelon flying and landed quite distanced from the monster.

"If wants to fight like that, then will comply. How about speed against speed, Tsubasa?" Kirevat said as Avelon took out a black and blue fuestle from his side holster on the left waist. But as he was about to give to Kirevat, Avelon was shot from behind. Turning around, he saw Seki holding his gun pointing at him.

'Seki,' Avelon thought

"My orders are to bring you in," Seki explained but Avelon didn't understand it as this distraction cost him when he heard Risa screaming.

"Risa!" he whispered to himself, realizing the Fangire got her. Turning around he saw the Fangire carrying her over the shoulder.

"I'm taking this girl to be my bride, best not getting in my way," The Cheetah Fangire said before he disappeared.

From behind the scenes, Riku simply looked at the scene with worry, "Risa! If only that human didn't get in the way, Tsubasa would have saved you." Riku said.

_________________________

(Hospital)

The Tsubasa look alike finally woke up from his headache to see where he was, he looked around before he heard a voice, "So you're awake." That voice was a young boy sitting on the chair beside.

"You are?" he asked before he asked again, "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you are in the hospital. Papa and niisan found you and took you here," the young boy explained.

"Niisan…" then the Tsubasa look alike remembered something, "Wait, my little brother, Tsubasa. Where is he?"

"Sorry, papa told me he only found you," the boy said before he took out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Takashi Haguro."

The Tsubasa look alike looked at the hand and shook it, "I'm Shinya Yamagata, thank you for saving me."

While this happened, a shadow was seen in the shaped similar to Kirevat watching the two especially Shinya.

___________________________

**Finally chapter 3 is finished, sorry for not updating as fast I would like, stuck with a writer's block again, well see you!! No for some character profile.  
**

**Riku Senjyu: the adopted brother in Risa's family, he left to study in Tokyo but came back when he finished college. He hold a dark secret from everyone.**

**Seiha Emitsu: Seiha Emitsu owns the Café Cultural, they say his coffee is one the best. He gave Risa a job as a request from his favorite customer: Riku who seemed to be best friends with Mr. Emitsu.**

**Kai and Sora: two mysterious people who lives in what they call it a castle, and apparently the last of their race what they called Celestian.**


	4. Water: Azure Dragon

**Yeah! I finished chapter 4, god my head hurts, had school play to help out for, music to be practiced for and homework to finish, but this makes up for it as if have uploaded two new chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, it is owned by the awesome toei but I do own most of these characters that appear in this chapter/ series save for those characters making a cameo. And I would to request again that I would like you guys to review, like I said before it doesn't need to be a nice review because I am the type who wants to know of what people think of my work, so please review it!**

**Kamen Rider Avelon**

**Episode 4: Water: Azure Dragon**

The boy took out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Takashi Haguro."

The Tsubasa look alike looked at the hand and shook it, "I'm Shinya Yamagata, thank you for saving me."

While this happened, a shadow was seen in the shaped similar to Kirevat was watching the two, especially Shinya.

_____________________

(Tsubasa)

But as he was about to give a black and blue fuestle to Kirevat, Avelon was shot from behind. Turning around, he saw Seki holding his gun pointing at him.

'Seki,' Avelon thought

"My orders are to bring you in," Seki explained but Avelon didn't understand it as this distraction cost him when he heard Risa screaming.

"Risa!" he whispered to himself, realizing the Fangire got her. Turning around he saw the Fangire carrying her over the shoulder.

"I'm taking this girl to be my bride, best not be getting in my way," The Cheetah Fangire said before he disappeared in a blue mist.

"What's going on? Answer me!" Seki demanded to know.

After the monster disappeared, Avelon turned back towards Seki and after a long pause Avelon ran towards him and jumps over Seki who turned around to find Avelon gone.

"What the hell!!!" Seki cursed as if no one was there to care.

___________________

(Café Cultural)

Riku was at the Cafe Cultural, thinking over the events that has happened, "Risa, guess I'll have to find you instead of that kid." He thought before the door opened to see Tsubasa, sad and feeling deterred. "So what happened, how did your plan go? Where's Risa?"

"She…" Tsubasa was having problem to tell Riku the fate that has fallen upon Risa, "She…was…" but Riku intruded.

"That bad, huh?" Tsubasa was shocked; it was as if Riku read his mind but his mindreading games didn't end there as Riku finished, "Did she…get kidnapped?" Tsubasa hesitated but slowly nodded.

"I couldn't do anything; he was too fast for me to react," Tsubasa explained but Riku didn't seemed like he was listening before and idea sprang into his mind.

"I got it, you and me will split up to find her," Tsubasa didn't like the idea but before he could say anything Riku continued, "but before that could happen, bring me to where she was kidnapped."

Tsubasa didn't understand why and asked, "Why?"

"Just do it."

___________________

(Car park)

At the car park, Riku looked around the area which was now slightly damaged because of the earlier fight that had occurred. As Riku began to sniff and a way like how Jirou who sniffs before drinking his coffee, Tsubasa looked at Riku with worry in his mind.

"Riku?" Tsubasa asked with concern.

"Oh sorry, I think I might have an idea but I am not sure," Riku said before he pointed to where Tsubasa was, which was behind Riku, "I'll take that way and you'll take the opposite direction," Riku finished by pointing the opposite direction. With Tsubasa nodded in response before the duo separated to find Risa.

___________________

(The Castle)

Within the same room where Kirevat played Kai and Sora in Hell's Old Maid before Kirevat humiliated Sora by beating him in the game and turning Sora into a cat, Kai and Sora where watching the events that has from the fight until up to where Tsubasa and Riku currently was through weird looking cards. Sora didn't like who Tsubasa was accompanied by before he said.

"That guy, could he be…" his face was angered at the thought of who Riku was.

"Yeah, you're right, Sora. To think our young prince is associated with that kind of person," Kai said calmly despite knowing full well of who Riku was.

"I thought his race was gone when Kiva murdered their lord!" Sora suddenly said as he stood up from seat. Kai straightened his suit in response before he gave a thought to himself but as he was about to give his ideas he disturbed the black bat known as Kirevat.

"What are you guys shouting about? You two were about to give me a headache!" Kirevat complained but the appearance of the black bat angered Sora as he remembered his humiliation.

"You god damned bat wannabe! I'm gonna kill for making fun of me during our last match!" Sora shouted before he tried to catch Kirevat with his hands as Kirevat flew circles around him, literally.

Kai stepped in before anything went too far, "Wait a second, Sora. Since most of us are here how about we discuss matters of more importance?" Kai said to Sora before he turned to Kirevat who rested on one of the two chairs. "Kirevat, have you ever seen this young man before?" Kai asked before he took out a card which had Riku looking around.

"Not really. Why?" Kirevat replied confused.

"Don't you sense the vibe he is making?" Kirevat then looked closer at the card before his yellow eyes opened wide. "So you now know? He's a..."

______________________

(Shinya)

Shinya was laying on his hospital bed looking out the window quietly thinking about the last thing he could remember. To him the last he could remember was his and his little brother's birthday party 9 years ago before everything became blurry. Soon after he took out a pendant from the pocket of his trousers which was laid beside him on a table, Shinya examined the pendant which looks like a demon wing and it seemed like it was connected to something with a black diamond placed in it. "What happened to me? Has it really been 9 years since then?" he said before the door slid opened, with the young Takashi coming in.

"How are you, Shinya-san?" Takashi asked as he carried a tray of food meant for Shinya.

"Takashi, you don't have to do that. Plus it's just Shinya. No Shinya-san!" Shinya told the child before he took hold of the tray from Takashi. "But thank you, when is your otou-san coming back?" he asked Takashi.

"Umm..." Takashi was cut off when the door opened to see the middle-age man who saved him. "Ah...Otou-san!"

"Takashi-kun, how is he?" the middle-age man now known as Takashi's dad asked before he saw Shinya up from his bed. "Oh, I see, I am Takeru Haguro."

"Shinya Yamagata, thank you for saving me." Shinya replied.

"Don't worry about it, I am just wondering, what happened to you?" Takeru asked.

"To be honest I don't know, last thing I knew I had a birthday party nine years ago and everything became blurry, the next thing I knew I was in a cave in the middle of a forest and I soon walked out with a painful headache. And I possibly passed out before you found me. That's all I know," Shinya explained. "Hey, is it really 2010 am I really in Kyoto?"

"Well...yeah," Takeru replied unsure.

"What is going on?" Shinya asked to himself as he looked at the ceiling.

"Say how about you come live with us, if you have nowhere else to go?" Takeru offered and Shinya looked surprised.

"Are you sure you want to do that for a stranger?" Shinya asked.

"Well yeah since you are in a confusing situation."

As that happen, the strange bat like creature was still overseeing Shinya, smirking at the sentence, "Soon...It will be time to be awaken, my partner."

___________________

(Risa)

Risa was laid in a room which seemed like it was long abandoned, its colours were withering away because of the cobwebs and the heavy amount of dust covering almost everywhere in the room. Her muddy browns eyes opened as she got up from the floor. She then looked around at her surroundings and wondered where she was until she remembered what happened; the moment where she saw Tsubasa transforming into that armoured figure and Shojo changing into a monster, but her mind was on Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, what is going on? Why didn't you tell me about it? Are you...a monster?" Risa's mind then went off to where he made a promise to her.

___________________

_(Past – four years ago)_

_The younger Risa was twelve years old, hanging out with her parents and Tsubasa at the Zoo. All four of them were where the snakes were, and Risa was a bit scared. A python which was in its cage made a hissing sound as she hesitantly touched its glass and before it launched its head towards the glass. This obviously made Risa jumped in response and she stepped backwards with Tsubasa catching her._

"_Scared?" Tsubasa said smiling who seemed to enjoy the sight of Risa's current face as she nodded slowly. "Don't worry, don't worry, I will protect you, I promise you!" This in turn made Risa smile, knowing full well that Tsubasa will keep promise_

___________________

(Risa – Now)

Her mind stopped there as she started to correct her previous judgement, "No, you were never a monster. I know it."

"So you're awake," the human form of the cheetah fangire, Shojo said.

"Tell me what do you want with me?" Risa asked as she tried to back away from him.

"I told you, you are going to be my bride, and someone as beautiful as you are is allowed to be with me."

____________________

(Shinya – Haguro household)

Shinya accepted Takeru Haguro's offer and began living with them, it has been a week since he was discharged from the hospital and was told not to do activities like sports or fighting.

"Shinya, would you like to follow us to buy some groceries?" Mr. Haguro asked Shinya who was busy washing the dishes.

"Yeah, just one minute!" He said before he took off his rubber gloves and placed it beside the sink.

___________________

(Tsubasa)

"Listen to me Tsubasa...I don't trust that Riku guy you were with just now. I have a bad feeling about him," Kirevat said flapping around his partner.

"Can't this wait? We have more pressing problems here, remember?" Tsubasa argued and suggested to the black bat who agreed.

___________________

(Risa)

"Beautiful, like how I very dreamed it." Shojo said as he looks down on Risa who was on a table and wearing a wedding dress. Risa tried to struggle to break free of the rope that was putting her down.

"You're sick ...Let go of me!" Risa told Shojo.

"Struggle all you want. As my bride, you will live on eternally within me." Shojo said as his Life Sucking Fangs appeared in the air descending towards her. It all seems hopeless now until a metal pole was thrown toward Shojo, who pushed it away. Risa then look around to see who threw the pole, only to see Riku walking calmly towards them.

"Nii-san!" Risa shouted.

Then he made a hand motion towards Shojo who angrily transformed into his Fangire form before he ran towards Riku who was ready to brace for the impact.

___________________

(Shinya)

Tsubasa's twin was now on his way back to the Haguro household with the Haguro, talking about what he likes to do. "Before things came to this, I to love playing music with my brother who plays piano and I play the violin. Violin was what helped me bring stability in my life, and stability is something I like.

"Takashi, how about you let Shinya play your violin? Surely sounds like a nice relationship between you two" asked Takashi's older brother towards the young boy.

But before Takashi could say anything, the four males stopped to see a man in his twenties, looking pugnacious at the four of them. "I'm hungry, can I eat you?" he said before his pupils went blue and around it was black.

"What?" Takashi's older brother who stepped forward and said but he got the answer too late as the pugnacious man in a split second was in front of him and did an upward diagonal slash with his fingers through the chest to turn Takashi's older brother into dust sized crystals as those crystals entered the man's mouth.

"Takumi!!!" Takeru shouted but Shinya tried to hold Takeru from moving forward. The aggressive man then through dark energy flowing around had demonic wings coming out his back to cover his whole body. The man's body went through a metamorphosis and removed his wings to reveal a black body with demonic structures fitted onto the body with a mantis theme to add too it.

"What are you?" Shinya asked in fear of seeing the monster in front of him as the remaining people stepped back in fear.

"I am of the Reaper Tribe. A Reangel!" the monster said before he lunged himself for Takashi who couldn't move at all. But before monsters claws could connect to the boy's round head, Shinya stepped in and did a flying side kick towards the black coloured monster.

"Shinya!" Takashi called out.

"Get out of here! Now!" Shinya shouted and he tried to hold back the monster.

"You god damn brat! You'll pay for that!!" the Mantis Reangel was now angered and begun to manhandle Shinya for a bit.

___________________

(Riku – in a forest)

Riku is in the same position like with Shinya; their fight has brought them to the forest close to a cave. Riku tried and tried to defend against the Cheetah Fangire as it kicked Riku away after it send multiple knee attacks to his abdomen. Soon after, Riku stood up and crossed his arms, middle and index fingers before his eyes started to glow bloody red. But before he could do anything else...

"Kirevat Kick!" the black bat called out from out of nowhere and smashed the cheetah fangire in the face before Kirevat flew off into the distance to far to see for the normal eyes. He arrived to where Tsubasa was behind a tree and grabbed the bat before the bat's teeth was revealed.

"_Now Biting!"_

Kirevat's teeth sank into Tsubasa's hand before Tsubasa thrusts him in front of him after the black feathers formed the Avelt Belt and the black and yellow tribal markings was made. "Henshin!" he said before he placed Kirevat at the buckle. The crystallised glow surrounded his body before ran towards where the fight was, as that happened the dust sized crystals started to naturally shed away from his body to reveal his Rider form: Avelon.

Avelon arrived and jumped to deliver a flying punch towards the Vampiric like being. The Cheetah Fangire flew towards a nearby tree, Avelon then checked on Riku who seemed surprised to see him here before Avelon walked towards the Cheetah Fangire in anger before he mocked the Fangire with the neck slitting motion with his thumb.

The Cheetah Fangire didn't care as he ran forwards to Avelon who jumped over the Fangire and kicked it at the back of its head. This angered the monster as it got up and went in his speed mode again. Avelon didn't expect it as he was slashed at continuously to the ground.

___________________

(Shinya)

Shinya is now in a bit of a pickle with the Mantis Reangel, the monster was now manhandling him with ease. The monster sends multiple knee strikes towards him before the monster threw him into a nearby river. This made Shinya unconscious. And before the Reangel could do anything else, he was attacked by silver coloured bat, with white and gold accents and blood red eyes.

"Don't do anything to this young man!" it said as it continuously strikes the monster before the monster jumped away from sight.

Meanwhile Shinya is still in the river floating along with its current.

___________________

(Tsubasa)

Meanwhile, Avelon has managed to escape the wrath of the Cheetah Fangire's speed, temporarily by hiding behind a tree as the latter was walking forward slowly. His armour was smoking.

"I guess it is the perfect time for him, speed against speed, Tsubasa!" Kirevat said before Avelon took out the black and blue fuestle. He placed the said fuestle in Kirevat's mouth and played it as he shouted.

"_Ryu Halberd!"_

Underground, miles away from the battlefield, a giant Crimson Dragon moulded with a golden cased castle suddenly woke up and started too emerged from the ground, shaking the dirt of its body before it started to roar madly at the moon in broad daylight. Within the Dragon, in its many rooms, was Kai sitting comfortably watching the outside world before he heard a tune being played.

"Looks like it's my time, my young prince is in need of my expertise now, Orihalcon Doran wouldn't like to be out for long," Kai said calmly as he stood up from his seat and stepped away from the large sized window to crouch down. Closing his eyes, he scrapped his fingers across the floor as he exhaled before a blue aura emerged from his body in a shaped of a humanoid dragon. Kai then jumped into the air to transform into a spear like weapon with a dragon theme to it (think of the Storm Halberd that Agito wield in Storm Form but the gold is silver instead and dragon theme).

The Crimson Dragon known as Orihalcon Doran soon after spits out what it seems like a fireball and within the fireball was the weird dragon themed spear. Avelon caught the spear like weapon and his armour started to changed...chains started to cover both arms before they shattered to reveal blue armguards and shoulder pads with a oriental dragon theme to it (think of the shoulder pads of Ryuki Survive but blue!), the chains also began to cover the chest armour and shatter to reveal blue armour, Kirevat's eyes then became blue and Avelon's Omnileans changed to blue and gained two dragon horns (or whiskers). Avelon was now in Ryu form.

"There's no need for hiding, just come out," the cheetah fangire said cockily before he was attack by a high speed attack from out nowhere. The attacker stopped and revealed himself to be Avelon in his new form. "So you have a new ability, well you can't beat my speed!" the Cheetah said as it got up from the ground.

Then the two went into hyper speed and continuously jumped from one place to another as each attack collided, the two then stopped moving at hyper speed and fought at normal speed as Avelon used his halberd with ease to parry the Cheetah Fangire's claws. This round of the battle ended with a swift swing with the Ryu Halberd to the Cheetah Fangire's chest.

"Haha, you were saying?" Kirevat taunted and it was time to end the fight, so Avelon brought the Ryu Halberd to Kirevat's mouth.

"_Ryu Bite!"_

Avelon then took the weapon and began to swing it gracefully and when he ends it, he placed it vertically beside him. Then the day started to turn into night as the half-moon was set in the sky, glowing brightly. The cheetah fangire wasn't phased by this, but when the ankle guards of Avelon's legs flashed once, the hard ground was covered by water. Soon after Avelon again swung the halberd gracefully above him as the water started to swirl around him like a tornado, pointing the top of the water tornado towards the Cheetah Fangire, Avelon used the tornado as a vacuum to catapult him through and slashed the Fangire swiftly. This was known as the Ryu Aqua Pierce. The Cheetah Fangire didn't expect this attack as it was too fast for it to escape. It body started to crystallize as Avelon walked towards it and slashed it again to shatter its body.

___________________

(Risa)

During and after the fight, Risa was still struggling to escape from her bonds, but by this time she was close to freedom. Once she was able to unwrap herself, she was about to fall off from her bed and fell to the floor but Tsubasa caught her just in time. Risa was about to scream but when she saw his face, she manage to restrain herself. She smiled.

"So you really did keep your promise," She said still smiling.

Tsubasa didn't understand what this meant but smiled because she was fine and smiling. "Come on, let me bring you home." He said before he proceeded to carry her bridal style before Riku came in.

"Risa, thank god you're safe," Riku said before he noticed Tsubasa carrying her. "When did you popped the question, Tsubasa?" he joked and Tsubasa let Risa down and turned his back, blushing.

"I guess I have to tell you everything, huh?" Tsubasa whispered to Risa.

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do," Risa replied.

___________________

(Kato household – a week later)

Within the Kato residence where Uncle Kato was taking care of Yuka, Yuka woke up from her sleep.

"Ah, Yuka! You're awake!" Uncle Kato exclaimed.

"What happened to me, Kato-san?" Yuka asked the man in his forties.

"Well...you see...Tsubasa..." Uncle Kato then proceeded to tell Yuka about everything that has happened up till now.

___________________

(Shinya)

Last time we checked on Shinya he was floating in a river somewhere in Kyoto, now he was washed ashore, unconscious from injuries he attained from the one-sided fight against the Mantis Reangel. Flapping over the young man was the mysterious silver bat, its blood red eyes watching over the young man.

"I guess destiny's play wants you in faster than expected, Shinya Yamagata," the silver bat said smiling.

___________________

**Next time on Kamen Rider Avelon**

"_Yuka, you're up"_

"_I am Tsubasa's fiancé"_

"_My name is Destravat-bat the 4__th__, your partner"_

"_Hey Destravat...chikara o kashite"_

"_Ore wa...Legion"_

**Mystery: Another Avelon**

**Awakening! The power to change fate!**

__________________________________________________

**I think it is my fault for not updating this fanfic in a while, but i think i made a good introduction to Ryu form and Orihalcon Doran and the reangel, although i think i made the finisher to confusing to understand and i hope you like the preview of the next chapter thing, well i can't wait to get started to introduce the new rider: Legion, i bet you guys know who it is. And oh yeah...please review it!! Again and again i asked you, please!**


	5. Mystery: Another Avelon

**Yeah, i feel happy chapter 5 is a finished work, now i need to plan the next chapter and finished my other work. Disclaimer: I have never own Kamen Rider, but i do own MOST of these characters that appear in this fanfiction. Please Review it! **

**Kamen Rider Avelon**

**Episode 5: Mystery: Another Avelon**

"_Ryu Bite!"_

Avelon then took the weapon and began to swing it gracefully around hm and when he ended it, he placed it vertically beside him. Then the day started to turn into night as the half-moon was set in the sky, glowing brightly. The cheetah fangire wasn't phased by this, but when the ankle guards of Avelon's legs flashed once, the hard ground was covered by water. Soon after Avelon again swung the halberd gracefully above him as the water started to swirl around him like a tornado, pointing the top of the water tornado towards the Cheetah Fangire, Avelon used the tornado as a vacuum to catapult him through it and slashed the Fangire swiftly. This was known as the Ryu Aqua Pierce. Cheetah Fangire didn't expect this attack as it was too fast for it to escape. It body started to crystallize as Avelon walked towards it and slashed it again to shatter its body.

__________________

(Shinya)

"I guess destiny's play wants you in faster than expected, Shinya Yamagata," a silver bat said smiling before it went to pull Shinya who was unconscious away from the river by the belt. "Man, he's heavy!"

__________________

(Yuka – Kato residence – a week later)

Within the Kato residence where Uncle Kato was taking care of Yuka, Yuka woke up from her sleep.

"Ah, Yuka! You're awake!" Uncle Kato exclaimed.

__________________

(Tsubasa - school)

Tsubasa, after the events regarding the Cheetah Fangire, asked Risa, who now knows the existence of the Fangire, to give him a week to give her a proper explanation about this subject and for her to get used to the fact that her friend stops them from getting what they want.

The two were now at school, not enjoying the current lesson, mathematics. Tsubasa was looking out the window, looking at the birds flying across. _"Another day comes...I sometimes wish I was a bird, flying around without a single care in the world, escaping the boredom and problems of human life, I envy you,"_ he thought to himself, sighing but his daydream wouldn't last long.

"Oi! Tsubasa! Don't day dream!" the teacher said before he pointed the pointer towards the board, "Do these problem here."

"Yeah yeah."

__________________

(Lunch)

Lunch time...a good time to socialize, or in Risa and Tsubasa's case, explanations. The two were on the school roof, alone by the looks of it.

"So you first," Risa said to Tsubasa, who was hesitating.

"Well..." Tsubasa sighed, "...those monsters, the stained-glass looking ones, well they are Fangires," Tsubasa said looking at the sky.

"Fangires?" Risa asked not understanding.

"They are like vampires, sucking the Life Energy out of humans whom they see as nothing else but food."

"Are you one of them?"

"Well, kind of," was his reply.

"Kind of?" Risa asked now confused.

"Well, I am a half-breed, half human and half Reangel. I know, it took me a while to get used to that fact."

"Half-breed?"

__________________

(Shinya)

Shinya, woke up to only find himself in some kind of abandoned factory, it was close to dusk. Holding his head in wonder of what has happened to him this time, oh wait, now he remembers, the weird monster that took Takumi's life and fighting him. But how did he get here? Well his question was answered when he saw the weird silver bat looking at him with its blood coloured eyes.

"So you're awake, Shinya Yamagata," it said looking at the young man whose spiky hair was gone because of the wet. Shinya simply backed away after hearing its voice.

"Wh- Who are you? What do yo-you want with me?" Shinya's words suddenly started to stutter because he is just simply scared of the being in front of him.

"My name is Destravat-bat the fourth, your partner," Destravat-bat the fourth introduced himself but Shinya was confused when he said 'partner'.

"Partner?" Shinya asked, confused.

"You and I are fate's combination, Shinya Yamagata, for you are the son of the King," the demonic bat exclaimed but Shinya just cannot process this through.

"You're not making any sense, the King's son?" Shinya asked again and this time this got the silver bat's nerve.

"Look, your mom was a human and your dad was a Reangel, more importantly the King, and you know when two people love each other so much, they..." Destravat then began to explain something...weird but Shinya was able to stop him before he went any further.

"Wait, wait, wait! You don't have to go down that road. I mean I know how I was born, but Reangel? What is that?"

"A Reangel was what you tried to fight against before," Destravat explained.

"That black (no racism intended) monster!" Shinya exclaimed the obvious.

"Yes, your father was their King, but he broke the tradition by marrying a human woman, your mother instead of a chosen queen at the time, your father was thus exiled, I do not know what happened to him since then."

____________________

(Tsubasa and Risa)

"Wait, so you are like a prince?" Risa asked and Tsubasa nodded.

"Yeah, but I never wanted this kind of Fate, and since I met Yuka, my life was changed, I met Kirevat, my partner, and was unwantingly flung into a war that has nothing to do with me," Tsubasa said before he looked at the lunchtime activities being performed on the school field.

"Yuka, who's that?" Risa asked again.

"Come to my house and I'll show you, and lunch time is almost over," Tsubasa said before he and Risa walked downstairs.

_____________________

(Shinya)

"So wait, me and Tsubasa are half humans?" Shinya asked.

Destravat nodded before he continued, "I've been looking over you since birth, Shinya Yamagata, because since birth, you have entered a pact with me. The pact of becoming Legion! That's who you really are!"

"Ore wa...Legion?" Shinya said looking at his hands.

"Yes, fate has given this to you." Destravat told him. "But the question is, will you intend to keep this pact with me?"

"I...I don't know."

"I guess, I shouldn't just ask you so soon. I will wait for your answer, Shinya Yamagata."

"It's just Shinya"

_____________________

(Seki)

Seki was in his homeroom class, and was thinking about Avelon, who seems to be uncatchable to the young Fangire Hunter. "Damn!" He whispered, "If only I was Zero. Then I could capture that guy." He was then distracted after hearing a familiar voice.

"Seki? You alright? You are not acting like your usual self recently," Tsubasa asked knowing the full reason why.

"Oh, sorry, it is nothing, I am just tired. I will try to get some sleep tonight," Seki lied and tried to force a smile to his friend.

__________________

(Tsubasa)

After school, Tsubasa and Risa went towards the Kato manor to see who this Yuka was. "So wait, you won't tell but show me?" Risa asked as they walked through the front gate.

"Just what I said," Tsubasa inquired before he opened the front door.

"Ah, Tsubasa, guess what..." Uncle Kato said before he saw Risa standing behind Tsubasa.

"What uncle? What happened?" Tsubasa asked.

Uncle Kato went closer to Tsubasa and whispered to his ear, "Yuka has woken up."

"What? She has?" Tsubasa asked quietly.

"Yeah" And the two went into her room to see her sitting on her bed and was facing the window, smiling as she was talking to Reswan.

"Yuka, you're up," Tsubasa said looking straight at her.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me before," Yuka admitted before she saw Risa behind Tsubasa, "Who's your human friend?" She asked Tsubasa who looked at Risa.

"Yuka, don't call her that!" Tsubasa demanded before he moved slightly to reveal Risa, "this is Risa Senjyu," Tsubasa introduced.

"Hajimemashite," Risa followed.

"Hello, I am Yuka Tensei," Yuka introduced herself as she stood up from her bed and held out her hand and Risa shook it, "So...what's the relationship between you and Tsubasa?" She suddenly asked and Risa and Tsubasa was surprised at this question.

"Relationship? We are best friends, more like brother and sister!" Risa said before she looked at Tsubasa and turned back towards Yuka to asked, "Why? What's your relationship with Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa didn't like this question and stepped in their conversation, "Well that's it for now. Yuka, you surely need to rest. Risa, let's go!" and with that he tried to gently push Risa out the door with him and closed the door behind him but Yuka stopped him.

"Wait, Tsubasa, don't be so rude, she asked a question and I want to give her my answer," Yuka scolded Tsubasa before she said to Risa as calm as anyone liked, "I am Tsubasa's fiancé."

Risa's eyes widened in surprise as she didn't expect that kind of an answer, so she looked at Tsubasa to see if it was true, but Tsubasa looked away, not answering. A new emotion swept her mind; she couldn't make it out, so she instead ran out of the house.

Tsubasa brought his arm out to catch her, but she was gone before he turned to Yuka, "You just had to say that to her, can't you just lie for once?"

"What good will that do? She will find out either way, better now than later." Yuka argued, and it was true, no matter how much Tsubasa hated it, Risa has to know either way.

"Tsubasa, I need a favour from you, could you please go to the supermarket and buy some stuff? The list is with me so you can know what to get," Uncle Kato called out from another room, and Tsubasa was grateful, since Yuka was going to be out of his sight, so he went out and picked up the sheet of paper which had the grocery items

_____________________

(Riku and Mr. Emitsu)

Within the Cafe Cultural, the place was quite noisy because of a drunken man.

"Master, since when you sell alcohol in here?" Riku asked who didn't like the fact that there was a drunken man in his shop.

"I don't sell alcohol here! This is a family friendly cafe! I only gave the man half a dozen bowls of spaghetti," Mr. Emitsu told Riku who didn't believe the last line.

There was a long pause. "YOU GAVE HIM ONLY SIX BOWLS OF SPAGETTIES?!?!?!" Riku said shocked before he continued, "You can actually get drunk from that? I don't believe you."

"Hey, if you don't believe what you see, then that is you. But the result is right in front of you," inquired before he pointed to the drunken man who getting louder by the second.

"Okay that's it," Riku was now angered and preceded to bring the drunken man outside and kicked him to the ground. "This place is quite sacred when it comes to coffee, so don't make a ruckus here, or else you are gonna get more than that kick in the ass."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the drunken man said getting up before he knocked out cold by a quick punch to the face by Riku.

"Man, what a pain," Riku said softly before he saw Risa running into the cafe, having a tear in her eye. "Risa?"

_________________

(Elsewhere)

It seemed like a nice day for a walk, but for someone, it seemed like a nice day to die, a young man was walking alone downtown without anyone in sight. He walked and walked down some steps until he came across a woman.

"Sumimasen, demo anata no inochi itadakimasu," She walked towards him as stain glass skin started to appear on her body before she turned into the Mosquito Fangire. The young man fell back on his butt before he screamed, terrified at the sight of the demonic being in front of him.

_________________

(Tsubasa)

"Who does that girl think she is!?!?" Tsubasa said as he was walking towards the local supermarket for some grocery shopping for his uncle. "I swear she has no-" he stopped his sentence as he sensed something. Knowing what it was, Tsubasa stopped his journey to the supermarket and ran the other direction.

_________________

(Shinya – the next day)

Shinya, after the talk with the weird bat known as Destravat, was walking back to the Haguro Household, on his journey all he had in his mind was his heritage and his apparent pact with Destravat, "Am I really that? A kid like me? To become something not normal?" he kept asking himself as the voice of the bat kept on ringing in his head.

"_Fate has given this to you."_ The voice said to him before it continued,_ "But the question is, will you intend to keep this pact with me?"_

These words filled his mind as he walked to his desired, but he heard a loud scream from that destination, so he increased his pace and turned it into a run, "Please say it's not them," he thought.

Shinya had reached his destination and saw in shock of young Takashi crawling backwards in fear of the Mantis Reangel in front of him, Takeru Haguro was no more as his corpse was laid in a pool of blood. The Mantis Reangel then made his kill on the child, turning him into crystals and absorbing it as food.

"NO!!! TAKASHI!!" Shinya shouted in sadness as he held out his arm.

____________________

(Tsubasa)

Tsubasa arrived to where he thought was to be the source, and saw the Mosquito Fangire attacking the young man before Tsubasa shouted, "Kirevat!!" as if at an instance, the black bat appeared and hammered itself at the fangire.

"Yosha, Let's do this Tsubasa! IKUZE!" the demonic bat said gingerly before Tsubasa grabbed it.

"_Now Biting!"_

With that, Kireva bit his arm, causing the black feathers to make the Avelt belt and the black and yellow tribal markings on his body. Tsubasa then thrusts Kirevat in front of him.

(Insert Song – Rescue Dream by Rey)

"Henshin!" he said before he perched Kirevat at the buckle of the belt. Tsubasa's body was covered in a bright light before he casts the dust sized crystals away from his body to reveal his rider armour.

Avelon jumped and kneed the Fangire in the head, after he landed, he signalled the young man to run away which he complied to. Avelon then readied himself for the next attack from the Fangire which was a kick to the chest but Avelon grabbed it and grabbed the monster's neck. Avelon then swung the fangire from side to side so that the Fangire would painfully hit the concrete beside them. He then threw the Fangire away, and ran straight towards it again and did a side kick to its chest. He continued his attack with fast punches to the Fangire's chest before he flipped the Fangire over to the ground and was about to make his next attack but the Fangire got up faster than expected and spread its wings and flew backwards.

"Hey! Get back down here!" Avelon shouted the Mosquito Fangire who then went into the offensive, striking the young warrior with its body.

_____________________

(Shinya)

Shinya went to try and kick the Reangel out of anger with his right but the Reangel grabbed the said leg. The Demonic being then swung Shinya around before he let go, sending the young man flying and landed on his back. And before the Reangel could do anything, he was attacked by Destravat.

(End Insert Song)

"It's now or never Shinya Yamagata! You must choose!" the silver bat said before it continued its attack against the Reangel.

Shinya on the other hand, was thinking it over, his head held down in thought as he remembered the Destravat's words, _"Fate has given this to you."_ The bat's voice said to him before it continued,_ "But the question is, will you intend to keep this pact with me?"_

Soon after, Shinya made his resolution as he stood up, "Hey Destravat...chikara o kashite!" he said before the bat flew to him.

"Of course, it the nature of our pact," it said before Shinya held out his arm instinctively and Destravat bit it.

"_Bite"_

Due to this was the first time that Shinya has been bitten, it felt painful for him but he held his ground. Tribal markings were made on his body in a similar fashion to Tsubasa's but of it being black and yellow, it was black and red. Silver feathers started to fall from the sky and some began to circle around his waist to form a light crimson belt with silver trims and three fueslots on the right and two on the left.

"Hen...shin!" Shinya said before Destravat flew to the buckle and perched himself upside down. Shinya was covered in a dark blue light before he thrust the dust sized crystals away to reveal his armour. His bodysuit was black, with chest armour shaped like muscles like Kiva's but it was mainly silver and it had red accents, his shoulder pads were metallic and covered in chains, his right leg has the sealed Hell's Gate similar to Kiva, left leg was like Kiva's and his right arm had an arm version of the Hell's Gate, his left hand had two crimson veins going down to his wrist, black and silver padded gloves. His helmet was black, with a silver mouthplate, omnileans shaped in bat wings like Kiva but had an extra small spike on each side, the omnileans was coloured red with silver horns above it and his gem on the forehead was green. Shinya had become Legion for the first time!

The Reangel realised who he was fighting against and was shivering in fear, "You...you're..." it said but it couldn't make out a single sentence because of the fear.

Legion wasted no time and began running towards the Reangel at full pelt. He grabbed the Reangel and dragged the monster into the woods and threw it to an idle tree. The Mantis Reangel then got up and summoned a scythe to try and attack Legion with a diagonal slash but Legion dodge it and punched the member of the Reaper Tribe in the face. Legion attacked with a roundhouse to the head, and elbowed the monster in the chest afterwards before he punched the monster down and kicked it in the ribs to roll the monster away.

The Reangel used his scythe again to try and managed to hack the rider painfully but Legion grabbed the scythe and took it off the Reangel to attack it with the weapon several times before he did an upward slash which send the Reangel further from the rider. Legion threw away the scythe and took out a red and silver fuestle to give it Destravat to play before he tapped the demonic bat's chin once.

"_Wake up 1"_

In an instance, Legion took a step forward as the day turned into night with a crescent moon appeared in the sky and placed his left hand in front of his head as Destravat flew off from the buckle and flew around Legion's right arm, breaking the chains to open the Hell's Gate, Legion then placed his right arm in front of the left arm. Legion then took for the sky with his silhouette seen in front of the moon before he rapidly descended for the Darkness Crash Break, a punch attack. His fist connected to the Reangel's chest, which caused the Reangel to fall to the ground, the attack was so destructive it made a crater in the shaped of Legion's own insignia on the ground. The Reangel's body then crystallized in blue before shedding away until nothing was left of the Reangel.

__________________

(Tsubasa)

The Mosquito Fangire continued its air strike against Avelon, but Avelon was waiting for a chance to strike. And he finally sees it, as he jumps backwards under the flying monster and kicks it at the gut which made the Fangire lose control and landed painfully on the floor. Avelon then took out the Wake Up fuestle and gave it to Kirevat to play before he tapped the bat's chin once.

"_Wake Up 1"_

With that, Avelon took a step forward and readied himself for his finisher as the day turned night with the new moon. Then Avelon jumped high into the sky for his New Moon Break dropkick finisher. But Avelon missed as the Mosquito Fangire disappeared in a blue mist, and made his insignia on the ground.

Avelon then looked around before reverted back into his human form. Tsubasa then sighed, "This is great! Another one loose," Tsubasa said before he returned to his grocery shopping.

_________________

(Risa and Riku)

Within the Cafe Cultural, Risa was didn't look to happy as Riku sat next to her asking, "Risa, are you okay? You seem unhappy today. Come on I'm your older brother, you gotta at least tell me something."

"Well it is actually about Tsubasa, he has a fiancé and I feel very uneasy about it," Risa told her brother.

Riku took a while to process this information, "Wait…what?" he said, confused.

_________________

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Avelon**

"_Fangire...what is that"_

"_You're the bounty hunter, Kenta Izuru"_

"_If you need any advice, I can always try to give you some"_

"_To tell you the truth, Fate has something against me"_

**Healed: Resha's Fight**

**Awakening! The power to change fate!**

**__________________**

**Whoot! Again i feel happy for finishing this chapter, i didn't feel like it was as satisfying as chapter 4 but i think the new rider legion made feel good enough. Either way what do you think of the insert song i put, a good choice or a bad choice? Well, again guys review it, i need opinions so i can improve. **


	6. Healed: Resha's Fight

**Yeah! I finished chapter 6. Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, it is owned by the awesome toei but I do own most of these characters that appear in this chapter/ series save for those characters making a cameo. And I would to request again that I would like you guys to review.**

**Kamen Rider Avelon**

**Episode 6: Healed: Resha's Fight**

Avelon then took out the Wake Up fuestle and gave it to Kirevat to play before he tapped the bat's chin once.

"_Wake Up 1"_

With that, Avelon took a step forward and readied himself for his finisher as the day turned night with the new moon. Then Avelon jumped high into the sky for his New Moon Break dropkick finisher. But Avelon missed as the Mosquito Fangire disappeared in a blue mist, and made his insignia on the ground.

_____________________

Meanwhile, after Legion easily overpowers the Mantis Reangel, he took out a red and silver fuestle to give it Destravat to play before he tapped the demonic bat's chin once.

"_Wake up 1"_

In an instance, Legion took a step forward as the day turned into night with a crescent moon appeared in the sky and placed his left hand in front of his head as Destravat flew off from the buckle and flew around Legion's right arm, breaking the chains to open the Hell's Gate, Legion then placed his right arm in front of the left arm. Legion then took for the sky with his silhouette seen in front of the moon before he rapidly descended for the Darkness Crash Break, a punch attack. His fist connected to the Reangel's chest, which caused the Reangel to fall to the ground, the attack was so destructive it made a crater in the shaped of Legion's own insignia on the ground. The Reangel's body then crystallized in blue before shedding away until nothing was left of the Reangel.

_________________

(Risa and Riku)

Within the Cafe Cultural, Risa was didn't look to happy as Riku sat next to her asking, "Risa, are you okay? You seem unhappy today. Come on I'm your older brother, you gotta at least tell me something."

"Well it is actually about Tsubasa, he has a fiancé and I feel very uneasy about it," Risa told her brother.

Riku took a while to process this information, "Wait…what?" he said, confused.

___________________________

(Avelon)

Avelon looked around before the rider reverted back into his human form. Tsubasa then sighed, "This is great! Another one loose," Tsubasa said before he returned to his grocery shopping.

____________________________

(Shinya)

"Hey Destravat…what am I going to do now?" Shinya asked his partner after the former transformed back to his human form after the fight with the Mantis Reangel.

"To tell you the truth Shinya…I don't know, I never thought I would ever get this far in persuading you," the silver bat told the half-breed.

"Man…to tell you the truth, fate has something against me," Shinya said before he when into the Haguro household to grab some items now that he has to leave.

_____________________________

(Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, inside a building a fat Japanese man wearing traditional Japanese clothing was enjoying his food within a room filled with Japanese items, and he had men in black guarding the door from the inside. Then a knock on the door was made.

"Excuse me, I brought you your sake," said a voice from the other side.

"Come in," he said before he motioned his guards to open the door. Coming in was a young man, probably around his early twenties or late teens, who had messy hair which was slightly bleached, wearing black shirt and black tie with a grey vest over it along with a black trousers, carry a trey which had a bottle of sake on it.

"Here's your drink," he said as he placed the sake on the table and he did something unexpected...he then punched the man in the face before he grabbed hold of the collar and held the man in front of the young man. "Magaki Nakamura, lord of the local drug ring, your sins must paid!" he told the traditional clothed man who was very surprised while the men in black bodyguards just stood there surprised.

"Bounty hunter! You're a bounty hunter!" the fat guy exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I guess you can call me that," the bounty hunter replied before the fat man looked at his meant to be protectors.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Protect me!" he ordered and the two bodyguards try to attack him. But the young bounty hunter was fast, he let go of the drug lord just in time to duck a punched and retaliated with his own punch to the first man before delivering another punch to the second man in the jaw, going back to elbow the first man in the gut and uppercut the second man who then was knocked out by it but then he got distracted when he saw the drug he was targeting running away.

This distraction has got him in a lock from behind by the first man, "Damn, can't let him get away," he said struggling to break free before he used the back of his head to head butt the thug to finally break the hold and knocked the thug out with a punch to the face. Then the young bounty hunter ran out, giving chase to the fat drug lord.

______________________________

(Tsubasa – Supermarket)

After that, Tsubasa was in the supermarket, grabbing the necessary items that was said in the list, but he wasn't paying much attention, his mind was somewhere else thinking about everything that has happened so far.

_____________________________

"_Scared of my fate? I want to live as a human, if my dream goes against my fate then so be it."_

"_He…he….help…."_

"_Hey Asami, Asami!"_

'_Could Seki be…? No way, Seki wouldn't hurt a fly.'_

"_Tsubasa-kun, you're…"_

"_I'll explain later, right now stay here."_

"_My orders are to bring you in."_

"_Yeah, but I never wanted this kind of Fate, and since I met Yuka, my life was changed, I met Kirevat, my partner, and was unwantingly flung into a war that has nothing to do with me."_

"_You just had to say that to her, can't you just lie for once?"_

"_What good will that do? She will find out either way, better now than later."_

_______________________________

(Present)

"Would you like a bag?" the cashier asked Tsubasa who was snapped back to reality and nodded with a smile. Once out of the supermarket, Tsubasa decided to sit down on a bench, still thinking about the events that lead up to this moment.

"I'm that hopeless, huh?" he sighed as he looked at the sky above him, "Just why does this had to happen to me!" he moaned before he heard a scream and stood up. Looking over to his side was the traditionally dressed fat man running in his direction carrying his knife being chased by the young bounty hunter.

"Save me! Save me!" the drug lord shouted as he swung his knife around and scared the people around him, how weird? Don't you think? And the fat man took Tsubasa as hostage when he came close to the half-breed. "Don't get close! Don't you care what will happen to this boy!" he shouted

"Taking such a cowardly action to do!" the bounty hunter commented unable to do anything.

"God damn you, I was in the middle of self-reflecting myself and finding a solution to my dilemma here!" Tsubasa shouted, angered before he used his left to elbow the fat man's ribs to free himself.

"Why you!" the crook said before he tried to thrust his knife to the 16 year old but the bounty hunter got in the way and punched the crook in the face, stopping him as the hunter kept on attacking head on before he gripped the hand that held the knife and twisting the wrist to force the drug lord to let go of it. Then the hunter went to punch the drug dealer in the gut before he chopped his (drug lord's) back forcing the drug lord to the ground, unable to move because of the pain.

"Please stop increasing the depth of your sins; please repent them so that you don't lead a world filled with pain and grief. Everyone should be given a second chance to live. And I believe you can too," The bounty hunter told the drug lord before policemen came running in.

"What happen?" one of them shouted before they looked at who was on the ground. "This is Magaki Nakamura." He exclaimed before another one of them realised who the bounty hunter was.

"You're the bounty hunter, Kenta Izuru."

"Bring this man in, and could you send the bounty to this address?" Kenta told them as he gave one of the policemen a card before he went over to Tsubasa who was getting his grocery items. "Sorry for your involvement, I didn't expect this to happen, but thank you for your assistance." Kenta said before he bowed.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal," Tsubasa replied but he wasn't paying any attention and this caught Kenta's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Kenta asked.

"Nope nothing wrong, why?" Tsubasa tried to lie.

"It's just you seem kinda down…if you need any advice, I can always try and give you some." Kenta told before he gave out a card to Tsubasa.

"Hmm…I guess I have nothing to lose." Tsubasa told him before Kenta said.

"Today I have an appointment with a friend of mine, so I might not be able to help you but you can come and meet me tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you," Tsubasa said before he left for home.

__________________________________

(Shinya- the next day)

The next day, Shinya walking around town with Destravat perched on his shoulder who asked, "Shinya, what are you planning to do? You forced yourself out of that household. Why?"

"Well it is quite weird since I am the only person that survived that attack and people would think that I killed those people. At least that's what I think," Shinya replied before he felt something in his head, "Destravat…what's this feeling?"

"No time let's go!" Destravat urged before the two started moving.

__________________________________

(Risa)

The next day was a school day, and Risa's classmates were getting hyped upped about something.

"All right, all right guys, today we have a good announcement to make, in the next one and a half month, our year will be leading the planning's for the School's Haru Festival! For those who have ideas on what we should do, come and see me during lunch," the class representative told them, the whole class began chattering about it while Risa was trying to have a conversation with Seki but it wasn't going to well. Tsubasa on the other hand wasn't paying any attention and looked out the window beside him.

Seki noticed the expressions of the two and asked, "What happened? You look kinda down." Then he thought he knows what's going on by saying, "Ah! I got it! You and Tsubasa got into a huge fight and you two are on the verge of breaking up!"

"No! It is nothing like that! It's just...just...we don't feel like conversing for now." Risa told him but then realised, _'What kind of excuse is that! But Seki can't know the truth.' _Too bad, he already does.

"So weird, I meant by how much we are changing." Seki said and this surprised Risa.

"What do you mean?"

____________________________

(Shinya)

Returning back to Shinya's story, Shinya kept on running, trying to catch up to his partner who flapped as fast as he could as if they were late. Once Destravat stopped and Shinya arrived, they both saw a Scorpion Fangire terrorizing people.

"A Reangel? No wait...the colour is different...it's more colourful?" Shinya was confused.

"That's a Fangire, our dreaded rivals," Destravat introduced.

"Fangire...What is that?" Shinya asked.

"No time for that! Ikuze!" Destravat shouted as Shinya grabbed his partner.

"_Bite!"_

Tribal markings were made on his body as the red belt appeared on the 16 year old before he thrusts Destravat up in the air and shouted, "Henshin!" before he placed the bat upside down. Then Shinya's body started to crystallize before he casts the dust sized crystals away to reveal his rider form, Legion.

Legion ran towards the Scorpion Fangire with strong intent to stop the vampire-like being to hurting anyone else. Grabbing the monster by the throat and carry it away from anyone before he threw the monster to an idle tree.

"Who the hell are you!!" the Scorpion Fangire shouted.

__________________________________

(Tsubasa – after school)

As that fight continued, Tsubasa went to the Cafe Cultural to meet up with the bounty hunter, Kenta Izuru who helped save him from a drug lord, and who also agreed to meet Tsubasa there over the phone to give the young man advice.

"So what could be bothering you? Kenta asked Tsubasa.

"It's actually hard to explain, I have a friend of mine who was quite surprised about something that I haven't told her about, so we haven't been talking since I don't know what to say to her, it's just so confusing," Tsubasa said looking down, annoyed at how pathetic he is.

"Hmm, teenage problems huh?" Kenta thought for a while before he said again in a happy tone, "Then how about you try talking to her again?" this made Tsubasa look at him in surprise, "I mean, you don't have to talk the problem, it can be something random that will get you guys talking again, naturally the problem will wade away."

"But will she? I don't know if she does want to talk to me, I mean I kept so many things hidden from her, it doesn't seem right?" Tsubasa said.

"Then how about you try it? Nothing will happen if you just sit here and wait for the answer to come to you, you gotta find the answer. First you gotta move and when you move something will start, Tsubasa. Plus tell me the end result later, okay?" Kenta advised and Tsubasa was happier by the thought before the two talked about something else as Mr. Emitsu watched.

"Tsubasa, you made a good friend I think," he commented before the door opened and coming in was Riku in a swimming suit.

"Yo!" Riku greeted and waved his arm.

"HEY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIKU!?!?!?" Mr. Emitsu shouted at Riku, so confused of what Riku was wearing.

"I'm going swimming, and I'm bringing you with me, where gonna chat up the cute girls there!" Riku said as he put an arm around Mr. Emitsu shoulder before he pointed towards where the door was as two cute Japanese girls dressed in one piece swimming costume, looking through the transparent glass window on the door.

"Hi!" both of them said.

"Riku, I'm sorry, I'm not into that stuff anymore, I'm too old and it's too cold for a swim! Plus I've got a shop to run here don't you see?" Mr. Emitsu proved his point but Riku didn't like it and looked at the only two customers around angrily: Tsubasa and Kenta.

"Okay the shop's closed for today, so see your asses tomorrow!" he said as he pushed the two out the door of the shop and flipped the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED' and went straight back in.

"Is he always like that?" Kenta asked confused of how they got out the shop.

"Only around Mr. Emitsu, the two are really good friends despite the age difference," Tsubasa said and Kenta nodded in response but was still confused.

_________________________________

(Risa)

Risa was walking towards her house, having Kenta's words from their earlier conversation at school in her head, _'We change quite a lot and it shows we're getting older, learning new emotions that we've never experienced. But it should never change how we act towards each other, no matter how different we get. But if it does, it tells us that we do care about each other.'_

"Thanks Seki, I'm going to talk to Tsubasa as soon as I see him," She said as she kept on walking.

______________________________

(Seki)

Meanwhile, as all of these took place, Seki was walking around just wondering on what to do for now until he heard something from afar. Soon after, he ran. Once he arrived, he saw the Mosquito Fangire resuming its carnage before he took out his gun and began shooting the Fangire as he ran towards it.

The Fangire then ran at its only challenger and blocks all the bullets shot at it before it got close enough to punch Seki in the gut, forcing the young Fangire Hunter staggering backwards. But Seki continued to attack but the Mosquito Fangire blocked and pulled him down to knee him in the chest and brought him up to punch him and throw him away.

Tsubasa arrived soon after that and saw Seki was in trouble and shouted, "Kirevat!" Then the bat came in flying around before he bit the young boy's hand.

"_Now Bitting!"_

"Henshin!" he said after he grabbed the bat, placing it upside down on the belt buckle. His body then crystallizes before he casts away the dust sized crystals to become Kamen Rider Avelon.

Avelon ran towards the battlefield and jump kicked away the Fangire before he motioned Seki to move away, in which the human complied by staggering away to a hiding place. Avelon continued the fight by delivering various different punches to the enemy before he flipped the fangire over and axe kicked it on the floor before the two got up again this time Avelon tries to kick the monster but the monster used it as a leverage to get up in the sky.

"You want to do this again?" Avelon asked the Mosquito Fangire before the it summoned a sword and flew towards the young rider at full pelt.

_________________________________

(Legion)

Now back to Legion's fight against the Scorpion Fangire, Legion attacks the Scorpion Fangire with his precise and accurate kicks while he tries to block the sword attacks the Fangire tries to inflict using the arm's version of the Hell's Gate before he decided to punch it square in the face after he grabbed hold of the sword, sending it to the ground.

"Let's end this, Shinya!" Destravat suggested and Legion took out his Wake Up Fuestle and gave it to his Kivat partner to play before he taps the bat's chin twice.

"_Wake Up 2!" _

With that, Legion then took a firm stance for his finisher, but before he could do anything, the Scorpion Fangire dug through the ground. So this in turn stopped the finisher as there was no one to shatter.

Then Legion took his human appearance again. "Wait! I didn't know scorpions can do that! Can they do that? I didn't know it can do that...do they?" Shinya asked his partner

________________________________

(Avelon)

Avelon was having a hard time against the Fangire, who took full advantage of this battle before the monster, slashed Avelon to the ground before it landed and walked slowly towards the rider, pointing its sword at him.

"Hmm...It's over," it said in its female voice before she was attacked by Reswan. "Another one?!"

Then standing over Avelon was non-other than Yuka looking straight at her enemy. She shouted, "Reswan!"

"Understood!" said the Kivat like partner as she flew to Yuka's hand.

"_Bitten!"_

Upon being bitten, Yuka's hand was filled with white tribal tattoos and the crystals form together the rapier on her left hand, she then held out Reswan in her right hand and said, "Henshin!"and placed her partner on the sword as the guard. Then Yuka's body crystallizes before she thrusts her arms out to wither away the cystrals to reveal her rider form, Resha.

Resha then walked towards the Fangire who was surprised of Resha's sudden appearance before it used it's sword to attack her, but Resha side-stepped the attack and used her rapier to jab the Fangire's many times before she used a final strike to force the Fangire backwards.

"Why you!" it said angrily as it revealed her wings and flew into the sky. "Hah! Now you can't catch me!"

Resha just looks at the Fangire before she thrusts her left arm out and two capes appeared and rolled down her back, taking the form of white wings soon after. Resha jumped up and took flight against the mosquito fangire's thoughts. Avelon was surprised by this too.

"What! This wasn't supposed to happen!" the Fangire exclaimed.

"Sorry! But it just did!" Resha said back

Then the Mosquito Fangire was attacked from all sides as Resha was too fast to be seen and as that happened, Resha manages to cut off the Mosquito Fangire's wings, forcing it to the ground. Then Resha landed gracefully before taking out a white fuestle and gave it to Reswan to play.

"_Wake Up!"_

Upon command, the blue sky turned blue with a pure white moon was shown in the sky as dust-sized crystals fall from the sky. Then a white symbol appeared above her as she thrusts her sword through it, absorbing the symbol into the blade of the rapier. Soon after that, the energy within the rapier disperses into a long energy blade before Resha ran forward and slashes through the Fangire, this was the Elegant Swan Strike. This attack forced the Fangire to crystallize and shatter before the night turned back into day as she sheaths her sword into its holster, reverting back to her human form through collapsing crystals. Avelon also did the same thing and walked away soon after.

_________________________________

(Shinya)

"So that was a Fangire...Wait just how many races other than humans?" Shinya asked Destravat.

"Other than humanity...there are about 13 demon races, the Reangel, Fangires, Wolfen, Merman, Franken, Sagark, Kivat, Doran, Legendorga, Regalians, Lykren, Celestian, and the Shining Wyvern races." Destravat told him.

"Wait...that's alot!"

________________________________

(Seki – night time)

"God damn it, it hurts!" Seki said as he rested on a bench before someone came by.

"What's wrong?" the man was Kenta as he jog over before he noticed who this was. "Seki-kun!"

"Kenta! What are you doing here?" Seki asked.

"That doesn't matter! Any way we need to get to the hospital, write me the report later!" Kenta said as he helped Seki to the hospital.

_________________________________

(Tsubasa and Risa - at school)

The next day after the fight, Risa was talking to Seki who had his arm in a cast from yesterday's fight as Tsubasa approached her, "Is there something wrong, Tsubasa?" Seki asked.

Tsubasa looked straight into Risa's eye and said, "Risa, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"I guess I'll leave you two so that you can actually confess now," Seki joked before leaving.

"Looked I'm sorry about not telling you anything about this, it's my fault, plus what was I going to say, it's just rude to say to you, 'Hey Risa...guess what I got a fiancé!' or, 'Hey Risa...guess what I fight monsters on a daily basis!' it is something I can't bring myself to say. So I really hope you can accept my apology and forgot something like this ever happened." Tsubasa explained and apologised to Risa.

"Well to tell you the truth, you're right, who would believe you if you said that, plus I wasn't acting mature anyway, just running off like that, feeling...I don't know...jealousy maybe. But still I forgive you and will you forgive me for what I've done," Risa told him and asked for his apology.

"Of course, aren't we best friends," Tsubasa said smiling before he messed up her hair. Then the door slid open, coming in was their homeroom teacher and Yuka now dressed in the school uniform! This caught Tsubasa and Risa by surprise as Yuka noticed them. Her appearance caught the sight of many boys in the class and jealousy of the girls as they never saw anyone as beautiful as her.

The teacher placed his books on the table while the students were getting back to their seats. He then announced, "Okay class, today we're have a transfer student in our class, since she is new, how about you try and be nice and help her out. Then how about you introduce yourself?" he asked soon after.

Then Yuka took a step forward and introduced herself, "My name is Yuka Tensei. Please to meet you."

__________________________________

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Avelon **

"_Why join this school?"_

"_Oi, wake up!"_

"_Will you help me out Tsubasa?"_

"_I lost to that brat?!"_

"_Come and meet your fate!"_

**Confidence: Losing Battle**

**Awakening! The power to change fate!**

__________________________________________________

**Finished chapter 6! Introducing Kenta Izuru, somehow this version of Keisuke Nago (well that spoiled some things, oh well). And i can't wait to finish off Chapter 7! NOTE: the Shining Wyvern idea is made by ****DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM****, which i was allowed to use through his permission!! And note the four races, the Reangel, the Regalians, the Lykrens, and the Celestians are fictional races made by me! Again reviews and not just for this, but also my back story fic for my characters that i submitted to redryuranger11's Kamen Rider Blaze, it is known as Kamen Rider Blaze: SCA! And this is something that came up in my head, note this is set a year from where the storyline currently is, tell me what you think okay:**

_**Henshin!**_

"_Tsubasa, just where are you?" Shinya asked to no one around him as he looked through the window of the Archfiend Doran._

"_Otou-san, it's been a year since Nii-san has disappeared, huh?" Hikari told her uncle who nodded in agreement._

"_I can't move on, it is something that is too hard for someone like me without him," the seventeen year old Risa told herself as she ran away._

_(Suspense music starts)_

"_Who are you?" Zero demanded an answer from the new mysterious Rider._

"_I'm Venom, one of the two sons of the great Lord of Regalians," the mysterious Rider, Venom, told Zero before he (Venom) sends a huge shockwave at the man-made Rider using his lance._

"_Tsubasa! Is that you?" Hikari exclaimed as she saw Tsubasa standing over her._

"_Tsubasa! Where were you?" Shinya said as he hugged his little brother in happiness._

"_So this is the power of the almighty Avelon? Not as strong as I heard!" Faust taunted._

"_Oh, are you sure? Cause you haven't seen this yet!" Avelon replied as he took out a black and yellow fuestle, "Guess this is your debut, huh?"_

"_Seriga Blade!"_

"_We must end this so that no more blood must be shed from these useless battles." Koshiro told his child before a silver kivat appeared and flew out the window._

"_That's your brother…he's change quite a bit huh? But still that's quite stylish of him." Uncle Kato said looking at the space in front of him._

"_Yeah…But that's still unacceptable." Shinya said before he ran out the door._

_(Suspense music ends, Start insert song: Circle of Life by Crimson-Fang)_

"_Takuya..." Zero said as the young Knight of the Checkmate Four walked towards them._

"_Henshin!" Takuya commanded._

"_Let's go guys, we'll leave their leader to Tsubasa and Shinya," Zero said._

"_Of course," Resha said._

"_Let's make sure, we show these bastards hell!" Light told them before all three of them ran towards the huge horde of Regalians._

"_You should just give up! Everything you do is futile!" taunt the demonic rider as he looked down at the Yamagata brothers._

"_Why should we stop? I don't care if I die! As long as in our names and our very soul; we pray for the very power to destroy you!" Avelon shouted to the sky as the brothers were engulfed in a white and black light._

_(End Insert Song: everything is quiet)_

"_Welcome home...Tsubasa," Risa said as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_I'm home...Risa," Tsubasa told her as the two huged._

_**Movie Fic! Kamen Rider Avelon: Birth of Chaos!**_


End file.
